Hide My Heart alternative happenings
by jessiestar
Summary: So I have a story called hide my heart which I love but after reading it again I have decided to take it down a different route. Same characters, same story but different outcomes. read it, review it and enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

So this is the alternative version of Hide My Heart. The first few chapters are pretty much the same and then things start to take changes from about chapter 3. Anyway let me know what you think.

Hide My Heart - the alternative option

Spencer Carlin had spent most of her summer bored out of her mind. Her best friend had been away at basketball camp and was due back today which is why she was currently sat in his back yard waiting for him to arrive. Spencer and her best friend Aiden had known each other since they were 4. She had kicked his ass for been mean to her about something stupid and he had followed her everywhere ever since.

Spencer had been pissed at Aiden for leaving her all summer but instead of sulking in true Spencer Carlin style she had managed to move on and had actually made some female friends which was something her Mother had been pushing for years now stating that a friendship like Spencer and Aiden's is weird at their age unless they were dating. Spencer had to admit that since they both turn 16 last summer things had been a bit strange. They had even tried to kiss each other only to be both disgusted by the whole experience.

Sitting on the lawn Spencer spread her tanned legs out while reclining on to the grass thinking about how her and Aiden could spend their last weekend of freedom before their senior year in high school. Firstly they needed to catch up on their birthday celebrations which they had missed during the summer. As depressing as it was spending her first birthday away from Aiden since they were kids Spencer actually had a decent time not that she would let Aiden know that.

Spencer's inner rambling were soon interrupted when she noticed a giant figure blocking her view of the summer sky. Looking directly up her light blue eyes clashed with smiling green ones. Aiden put out his hand to help Spencer to her feet which she gratefully took noting the amount of strength in Aiden's now larger arms.

"Hey Carlin" Aiden said in a deep voice that had shocked Spencer slightly nearly as much as his longer more styled hair.

"Hey yourself" Spencer smiled as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"You gonna hug me anytime soon spaz?" Aiden teased pulling Spencer into hug wrapping his now giant arms around Spencer's newly formed curves. The two best friends pulled away and Spencer scanned her eyes over Aiden wondering when he changed so much. What she hadn't realised was that Aiden was doing the same thing. He too had noticed that his best friend now had fully developed curves in all the right places.

"So how was fat camp?" Spencer asked as they headed inside to the coolness of the kitchen.

"Dumb ass it was basketball camp" Aiden replied handing Spencer a can of pepsi knowing that it was her favourite soft drink.

"You don't play basketball" Spencer noted opening her drink.

"Correction I never used to play" Aiden said getting himself a drink.

"When did this change?" Spencer queried further.

"End of last semester, I was in gym and coach noticed that I was pretty decent and told my Dad who got all happy about it then he shipped me off to camp" Aiden explained.

"Did it suck?"

"Kind of at first because there were a load of guys from school but they actually turned out to be pretty decent and it turns out that I'm pretty awesome at basketball"

"You spent all summer playing basketball with guys like my brother?"

"Not all basketball players are jerks like Glen plus he can't play any more because of his busted knee" Aiden pointed out knowing that this conversation was never going to be easy. It had always being him and Spencer since they were kids. They practically had all the same classes, they spent lunch together and spent all their spare time together. The kids at school had made comments but they loved each other so much that they didn't care. His only problem now was that Spencer wasn't great when their little partnership was intruded upon so now Aiden was part of the sports kids he knew things would be tough.

"Aid most of those guys have been horrible for you most of your academic career. They are only cool with you because you can play a stupid sport" Spencer pointed out.

"Say what you mean Spence" Aiden joked getting a dead arm.

"Look Spence those guys are just on the team at school and that's it. I hung with them during the summer because I couldn't sneak you into camp with me. I'll literally just play ball with them and then that's kid, I promise" Aiden promised with a sweet smile that always made Spencer feel better".

"Yep you're still a loser….I definitely don't need to worry about the cool kids stealing you" Spencer smiled as she hoped off the counter bumping Aiden with her arm.

Spencer was hanging out in her room deciding what she and Aiden should do that evening. They normally just went bowling or to the movies but she wanted to do something cool so they could celebrate their birthdays. Hearing her phone buzz next to her bed she reached over seeing that it was Aiden calling her.

"Hey dude"

"Hey Spence….I have a proposition for tonight"

"I'm not watching you play stupid sports games on the computer" Spencer moaned looking in the mirror frowning at her messy hair.

"Don't worry I learnt my lesson last time. I was actually thinking about going to the end of summer party" Aiden suggested knowing that Spencer would not be happy with the suggestion. Spencer thought about Aiden's suggestion and her initial reaction was a resounding 'hell no' but after spending the summer apart from Aiden she realised that they needed to venture out some more before they both went to college. Plus Carmen and Chelsea were going to be there. She had met them while working at the diner during the summer and they had all got along great. They all went to the same school but with Spencer and Aiden been glued to each other their paths had never really crossed.

"Ok sounds cool" Spencer replied smiling knowing that Aiden was going to make some sort of comment about her reply.

"Woah that was easy, I mean you are aware that end of summer party isn't code for bowling and pizza?" Aiden teased.

"Yes I am aware of that ass hat. I just think it sounds kind of fun plus Chelsea and Carmen will be there"

"Who are they?"

"They go to the same school as us and I worked with them at the diner" Spencer explained.

"Ok cool so that's a yes?"

"Yes"

"Cool pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds like a plan" Spencer hung up her phone and immediately text both Carmen and Chelsea to tell she would be attending the party. As Spencer awaited their replies, Spencer realised that she had never attended a school function other than a few basketball games when Glen played. Her stark realisation then led to her to start freaking out about the fact that she had nothing to wear. Panicking she ransacked her closet trying to find something suitable but her buzzing phone interrupted her panic.

"Hey Carm" Spencer said as she threw an oversized t-shirt back into her closet.

"So you're coming?" Carmen asked clearly smiling to herself.

"That was the plan"

"What do you mean 'was'?" Carmen queried.

"Well I had every intention to but I have never been to a school thing and I have nothing to wear" Spencer confessed.

"Spencer you will look amazing in anything I'm sure" Carmen advised, the subtle flirty going straight over Spencer's head.

"I doubt that Carm…..all my clothes suck" Spencer whined dropping on to her bed.

"How about I come over and help you out?" Carmen offered.

"You would do that?"

"Definitely! Plus we can't have Cinderella missing the ball" Carmen joked trying to hide how eager she was to see Spencer without Chelsea around.

"Awesome, do you wanna come over now?"

"I'm on my way"

Less than 20 minutes later Carmen was now in Spencer's room. She had brought some clothes over for the confused blonde and they had picked out an outfit. Carmen was checking her own reflection making sure her straight dark hair was perfect and that her simple vest top looked good, satisfied with her look Carmen turned to bathroom door and waited for Spencer to appear. After what seemed like a life time she heard the door handle wiggling. Spencer walked out of the door looking shy in her new outfit pulling on the loose fitting vest top conscious that her bra was showing too much. Carmen's eyes scanned over Spencer's long legs that were now clad in tight dark denim jeans and felt herself blushing.

"You look good Spencer" Carmen complimented pulling her eyes away from the stunning blonde. Carmen hadn't mentioned to Spencer about her sexual orientation and the fact that it was focused on girls. Spencer had never asked making Carmen think that she had probably already heard the rumours around school. Carmen was pretty sure that Spencer was straight and possibly in love with Aiden so she figured she would just spend some time with the girl and see what happened.

"Thank you….so do you" Spencer returned the compliment and she wasn't lying. Carmen did look good and there was no denying it. The shorted girl carried herself with a great confidence that Spencer was jealous of as she had always been shy and quiet.

"So erm Aiden should be here any second, we should go wait outside" Spencer announced interrupting the quiet moment. Carmen nodded and followed Spencer down the stairs where Aiden was waiting as Spencer had stated.

"Wow Spence you look amazing" Aiden gasped clearly seeing Spencer as a girl rather than his dorky best friend.

"Shut up ass hat" Spencer laughed punching Aiden in the arm as she walked ahead.

"Aiden this is Carmen and Carm this is ass hat aka Aiden" Spencer did the introductions as the climbed into Aiden's jeep.

"Nice to meet you Carmen" Aiden smiled politely getting a clearly forced smile in reply.

"Soooooo you guys worked at the café together?" Aiden continued hoping to get a genuine smile from Carmen.

"Yep, Carm showed me the ropes"

"Awesome, so Carmen how long you been at King?"

"Since about the same time you guys started" Carmen replied with no emotion. Spencer and Aiden shared a look and decided to stop the small talk.

After a short 20 minute drive that seemed like a life time to everybody in the car they arrived at the beach house where the party was been held. Aiden had informed Spencer that the house belonged to two sisters from King High but he couldn't remember their names. Spencer had assumed it was probably people from Madison's crew but couldn't be sure. Climbing out of the car Spencer was amazed by the size of the house. Her house was pretty decent but this place was huge and the most stunning spot right on the beach front.

"Ready ladies?" Aiden smiled putting out his arms for both Spencer and Carmen to take hold of but only Spencer took the offer while Carmen scowled at him. Entering the large white building Spencer was overcome by the huge crowd that was already forming. The first room they entered was pretty empty but as they walked through into the kitchen the groups of people became larger especially when they reach the patio that led onto the beach. As it was summer and LA it was still pretty hot and there were a lot people in swim wear. Spencer noted how they all looked incredible like an Abercrombie and fitch advert, all white teeth and perfect bodies. Aiden grabbed them all a beer and Spencer took it like she had done it before but Aiden knew her better than that.

"You don't have to drink that Spencer" Aiden advised holding eye contact with her.

"It's ok I can handle one beer" Spencer reassured him so he dropped the topic.

"DENNISON!" A loud booming male voice yelled making Spencer jump. Spencer watched on as a small group of guys surrounded them high fiving Aiden and shouting loads.

"Hey guys wassup?" Aiden replied still high fiving his new friends.

"Glad you came man" One of the guys answered shaking Aiden's hand rather than acting like a complete buffoon. Spencer thought to herself that he was quite cute, he was tall had messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smiled sweetly at Spencer and put out his hand in front of her.

"Hi I'm Dan, you must be Spencer"

"Yep that would be me nice to meet you" Spencer replied politely as Aiden and Carmen watched the interaction.

"This is my friend Carmen" Spencer remembered pulling Carmen forward to meet Aiden's friend.

"Hey Carmen how you doing?"

"Fine" Carmen barely replied.

"So anyway we have a pretty sweet set up over there you guys should come join us" Dan offered pointing over to a group of people who were sat around a fire pit looking like they were all having a great time.

"Ladies?" Aiden smiled hinting that he wanted to join them.

"Sounds awesome" Spencer answered about to head off until she noticed Carmen wasn't moving.

"You coming Carm?"

"Actually I've gotta go find somebody but I'll head over in a bit ok?" Carmen replied heading off before Spencer could follow her. Spencer turned back to Dan and Aiden smiling and followed them to the group. As they got closer to group Spencer started to notice that she was about to sit down with all the popular kids from school. Feeling slightly anxious she started to come up with excuses not to join them in her head but then she remembered that she was doing this for Aiden.

"Everybody this is Aiden and Spencer" Dan announced as he sat down on the beach blanket signalling for Aiden and Spencer to follow which they did. Spencer noticed that all eyes were on them and that it was strange been looked out like a stranger when she had known most of these people since she was a child.

"You're Glen Carlin's sister right?" One girl asked which annoyed Spencer because this girl had dated Glen for a year, had been to Spencer's house for dinner yet she was acting like they had never met. Madison Duarte had been the first girl to break her brothers heart so by basic sibling law she hated the girl but decided to put that to the back of her mind and try to like her.

"Yep that's right"

"I'm Madison, this is sherry, Amy, Carly, Kyla and Ashley" Madison continued without even registering Spencer's reply. Madison's flippant introductions were picked up by a clearly annoyed brunette that Spencer sort of recognised from school/

"I can introduce myself Madison" The girl snapped walking over to where Spencer was sat and taking the empty space next to her. The girl dropped down with ease, flipping her brown hair out of her eyes and smiling at Spencer.

"I'm Ashley and I'm guessing you're Spencer" Ashley stated putting out her hand for Spencer to take which she did after mentally kicking herself. For some reason Spencer couldn't take her eyes off of Ashley's.

"Am I allowed to talk or does she talk for everybody?" Spencer joked getting a death glare from Madison but what seemed like a genuine smile from Ashley.

"Don't worry about Madison she just thinks she owns the world or something"

"Apparently so….why are you friend with her if you don't like her?" Spencer asked sipping her now warm beer.

"I'm not in fact we're pretty much sworn enemies but she's my sister's friend plus I enjoy mocking her" Ashley explained noticing that Spencer wasn't enjoying her beer.

"Seems like a good enough reason to spend time with someone you clearly don't like" Spencer teased.

"So Spencer you've never drank beer before?" Ashley stated hoping Spencer wasn't offended by her abruptness.

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little….do you want something else to drink?" Ashley offered.

"That would be great"

"Cool well there's stuff in the kitchen….erm you wanna come with?" Ashley asked as she stood up putting out her hand for Spencer to take.

"Yea that would be great" Spencer smiled taking Ashley's hand as the brunette pulled her up. Spencer informed Aiden that they were going to get another drink and he smiled letting her know he was there if she needed him but Spencer felt strangely ok around Ashley which was a miracle considering Spencer was normally very stand offish. Ashley didn't let go of Spencer's hand as she pulled through the now expanding crowds until they finished in the large kitchen. Ashley climbed behind that bar which had now been abandoned.

"So what's ya poison?" Ashley asked shaking a cocktail shaker nearly dropping it a number of times.

"I've never really drank before so I'm not sure" Spencer confessed feeling slightly embarrassed by her inexperience. She didn't know Ashley and didn't remember seeing her around school but by the way the girl carried herself she seemed to have lived a little.

"That's cool….what's your favourite soft drink?" Ashley asked clearly not bothered by Spencer's confession.

"Pepsi"

"Ok….do you like fruity things as well?"

"Like?"

"Cherry"

"Yes" Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Ok that's cool…..Ok I got it" Ashley stated as she started grabbing different bottles, pouring them into the glass throwing the bottles around for extra effect. She finally finished faffing about and to add a final touch she dropped a cherry on top, passing the glass to Spencer.

"What is it?" Spencer asked having not tried any yet.

"How about you just drink some?" Ashley instructed with mock annoyance. Spencer did as instructed and she was pleasantly surprised by the drink Ashley had made.

"That's delicious what is it?" Spencer asked drinking more.

"It doesn't have a name but it is pepsi with vodka and cherry liquor" Ashley answered taking the glass and trying some.

"Well you should name it"

"Cherry Carlin" Ashley smiled with a raised eyebrow making Spencer giggle into her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Hide my heart- chapter 2

Ashley had been keeping Spencer company for about an hour and the two girls were hitting it off much to Ashley's delight. Ashley had recognised Spencer from school which was impressive considering how little time she actually spent there. Her lack of school enthusiasm was mostly down to the fact that she already knew what she wanted to do with her life and didn't feel school would help her with that.

"So are you and Aiden a thing?" Ashley asked as they wondered around the different rooms of the massive house.

"What?" Spencer nearly choked on her drink.

"You're always with each other whenever I see you at school and you guys came here together" Ashley explained her question.

"We're just best friends and that would be like incest or something" Spencer answered thinking about being with Aiden.

"So you're single?" Ashley pushed.

"Yep, I don't know if you've picked on this but I'm not really one of the cool kids plus my brother was kind of a big deal around this place so guys are terrified to talk to me"

"I don't think that's because of Glen" Ashley said out loud without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Well….you're gorgeous Spencer. I'm pretty sure guys are just intimidated by that" Ashley cringed at her own words hoping she hadn't freaked Spencer out with her honesty.

"You're clearly drunk" Spencer laughed blushing slightly.

"You are clearly terrible at taking compliments"

"It's kind of new to me especially coming from like the most popular girl in school"

"I'm not popular Spencer"

"Oh please you have hundreds of friends that fawn over you all day and I bet guys tell you how hot you are all the time"

"Those people put up with me because of who my Father is not because they actually want to be my friend Spencer" Ashley stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well I don't believe that for a second. I've only known you for an hour and I think you're ok" Spencer tried her best to make Ashley smile again.

"Just ok?" Ashley asked with raised eyebrows and Spencer just smiled sweetly leaving Ashley planted to her spot. The brunette soon followed Spencer who was heading back towards the beach where everybody else was still hanging out. Seeing Aiden head over Spencer smiled her happy smile and embraced her best friend who returned the hug.

"Is baby Carlin drunk?" Aiden teased taking in Spencer's goofy smile.

"Nope just relaxed" Spencer asked honestly, she had felt slightly buzzed but not stupid drunk.

"Ok, do you wanna leave or are you ok?" Aiden asked clearly checking out Ashley who was stood in perfect silence.

"Aid I'm fine, go have fun you don't need to babysit me" Spencer answered annoyed that Aiden treated her like such a baby some times.

"Don't worry Aiden I'll look after her" Ashley interrupted putting her arm around Spencer in a perfectly innocent way.

"Ok cool, why don't you guys come join the group?" Aiden offered pointing to even larger group that congregated around the open fire.

"We're cool Aiden unless you want to Ashley?" Spencer answered hoping she wasn't forcing Ashley to spend time with her plus she was pretty sure that Aiden was in to Ashley.

"We'll be over in a bit Ok?" Ashley answered signalling for Aiden to leave which he did with a big dorky smile on his face.

"He likes you I think" Spencer mentioned to Ashley figuring she could possibly play matchmaker.

"He's cute. Anyway it looks like you need a top up" Ashley replied without emotion taking Spencer's hand in her own pulling her towards the bar. As they were approaching the bar they were stopped in their tracks by Carmen.

"Oh hey Carm where did you get off to?" Spencer asked smiling at her other new friend.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Carmen replied sounding less than happy. Her gaze was firmly fixed on Ashley and Spencer's still entwined hands and she didn't look too happy.

"I've just been hanging out with Ashley….erm Ashley this is my friend Carmen. We work at the diner together sometimes" Spencer tried introductions to lighten the mood but during her introductions she noticed that Ashley's gaze was very similar to Carmen's.

"We actually already know each other Spencer" Ashley explained regaining her normal expression.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea just from around school" Carmen added trying her best to smile.

"Ok well Ashley and I were going to get some more drinks do you want to join us?" Spencer offered unsure as to why they were both been so weird.

"Actually I was just looking for you to say I'm leaving"

"But we didn't get a chance to hang out?" Spencer whined not wanting Carmen to leave plus she felt a little bit for spending most of the night with Ashley.

"Don't worry we can hang tomorrow or something?" Carmen offered getting a smile from Spencer or hugged her goodbye.

"It's a date Carm….text me when you get home" Spencer demanded as Carmen headed off leaving the two new friends stood in near silence apart from the loud music and crowds of people.

"Ok how do you two know each other?" Spencer questioned feeling completely in the dark.

"That's not important….let's get you that drink" Ashley answered heading to the bar and grabbing some plastic cups pouring random concoctions of alcohol and fruit juice into them. Handing Spencer a cup Ashley downed her drink waiting for Spencer to do the same.

"Are you ok Ashley?" Spencer concerned by the brunettes sudden mood change.

"Yea so do you think that you could hook me up with Aiden?" Ashley asked changing the subject confusing Spencer further.

"I'll try I'm sure it won't be hard. I saw him checking you out earlier plus I doubt anybody ever says no to you" Spencer admitted seeing a glimpse of the smile Ashley was wearing earlier but it was like she mentally shook it away.

"Let's get you back to Aiden" Ashley announced heading off without waiting for Spencer to follow. Spencer followed Ashley wondering what the hell had just happened in those few short minutes to make Ashley go from vibrant to withdrawn.

Spencer spotted Aiden's smile as he saw Ashley approaching and decided that it was time for her to leave as everything had just gone sour.

"Hey girls' you ready join the rest of us?" Aiden asked clearly a little buzzed.

"Actually I was just coming to find you to say I'm leaving" Spencer replied noticing that Ashley was avoiding any interaction with her now.

"Wait and I'll come with you" Aiden offered always the gentleman.

"No you stay and hang with your friends Aid I'll call a cab" Spencer reassured him knowing that he wouldn't be ready to leave.

"Don't be silly Spence you know you're my number one"

"Aid its cool….I'll call you when I get home" Spencer added as she turned to leave, she stopped and smiled at Ashley who smiled back but not in the same way she had done earlier.

"Nice to meet you Ashley"

"Yea you too Spencer" Ashley agreed turning her attention to Aiden. Spencer watched as they started to interact, Ashley was laughing at something Aiden had said. Spencer headed back through the house so she could call a cab but she noticed that Carmen was in the kitchen talking to Chelsea.

"Hey guys….Carmen I thought you had left?" Spencer said as she joined her two friends.

"I was on my way but I saw Chelsea so I thought I'd hang a bit longer. You ok?" Carmen asked showing no signs of the anger she showed earlier.

"Yea just tired….I was just about to leave actually"

"No you can't leave Spence I've only just got here and you know we've got to dance" Chelsea replied dancing on the spot making Spencer laugh out loud.

"Come on Spencer just for a little longer" Carmen joined in with the pleading. Both girls were giving Spencer their best puppy dog eyes which was slowly melting away her strange mood.

"Ok fine…you two suck by the way" Spencer moaned as they dragged her to the make shift dance floor. After few minutes of feeling self -conscious Spencer let herself go just enjoying the music. Chelsea and Carmen were enjoying the music and all 3 of them were having fun. After a few songs Chelsea excused herself to go and get a drink leaving Carmen and Spencer to their own devices. Carmen took the chance to move closer to Spencer placing her hand on her hips pulling her so they swayed to the music in time with one and other. Spencer noticed that Carmen's already dark eyes had gone a shade darker and this new side of her gave Spencer some strange tingles that she couldn't quite place. Going with the flow Spencer opened her eyes seeing Ashley and Aiden dancing on the other side of the room. Spencer observed them as they danced and noticed how her best friend looked almost giddy taking on his new role as high school jock very well. Ashley seemed to be into Aiden and Spencer hoped that they worked out so Spencer had a reason to hang out with Ashley again.

Pulling her eyes away from Ashley and Aiden Spencer focused on what was happening in front of her. Carmen was a lot closer than she had remembered and she suddenly felt every pair of eyes in the room on them. Feeling slightly panicky Spencer backed away surprising Carmen with her sudden movement.

"You Ok Spencer?" Carmen asked in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Everybody is staring at us Carmen" Spencer pointed out barely raising her eyes from her feet. Carmen looked around the room noticing that their dancing had drawn the attention of most of the crowd.

"Ignore them I'm sorry. Let's go" Carmen replied taking Spencer's hand and walking her past where Aiden and Ashley were dancing only to be stopped in their track

"Where you going Spencer?" Aiden asked as he held tightly to his best friends arm.

"Home" Spencer replied simply smiling.

"With her?" Aiden snarled looking over at Carmen who just threw Aiden a smug smile.

"Carmen was going to give me a ride. Come with me" Spencer instructed as she pulled Aiden away from the crowd.

"Seriously Aiden I get that you're protective of me but what do you have against Carmen?"

"Spencer she's gay and she was totally enjoying that little dance that you two just shared way too much" Aiden explained looking more annoyed.

"So what if she is gay? That doesn't mean anything. Look at all these girls dancing together Aiden. Do you think that they are all going to go have wild lesbian sex?" Spencer argued and Aiden took the time to follow her gaze. A dorky smile was soon plastered on his face and both friends started laughing.

"Ok point proven. Ashley just said a few things about Carmen and I was worried but I trust ya" Aiden said as he hugged Spencer. Aiden headed over towards Ashley but she reluctant to leave with her eyes stuck to Spencer who was now approaching Carmen trying to ignore the chocolate eyes on her.

"Sorry about that Carmen" Spencer apologised but the shorter girl seemed less than enthused.

"Don't worry about it, I have to go"

"I thought you were going to give me a ride?"

"Yea I can't later Spencer" Carmen replied as she exited the party leaving Spencer stood alone looking shell shocked. Spencer had no idea what had just happened in such a short amount of time and now she was stood alone at a party. She headed back towards the kitchen where she had seen a phone figuring she could call a cab so she could get home. As she went to grab the phone a small hand stopped her.

"I thought you were leaving with Carmen?" A husky voice asked still not loosening the grip they had on Spencer's hand.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm not" Spencer snapped back quickly removing her hand as she looked up at a smiling Ashley.

"Why not?"

"I have no idea she got all weird after Aiden went crazy at her" Spencer sighed as she leaned against the cabinet.

"Can I give you a ride?"

"You've been drinking"

"I'm fine, come on. What kind of host would I be if I didn't make sure everybody got home ok?" Ashley pleaded with a cheeky smile.

"Ugh fine it's not like I have any other options"

"I'm so touched" Ashley mocked as she headed to the garage where her car was. She opened the side door and signalled for Spencer to follow. Spencer couldn't believe the amount of cars that were in the garage, it looked like a car lot not a family garage.

"So do you have a car for every personality?" Spencer joked as Ashley searched for her keys.

"Ok I'll give you that one. Look Spencer I'm sorry about earlier...I have no excuse so can we just forget about it and start again?" Ashley offered and Spencer simply replied with a head nod and smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hide My Heart- Run Don't Walk

Spencer woke up feeling a little rough from her new friend alcohol. Once Ashley had dropped her home last night Spencer had pretty much passed out just wanting the night to end. The whole experienced had been extremely overwhelming and now she wasn't sure if she could handle changing her life so she could still be a part of Aiden's. She knew that Aiden would never ditch her but she had already noticed the subtle changes in his appearance and personality. It seems over the summer he was now outgoing and confident with girls, which wasn't a skill he possessed previously. In fact Aiden had never been fully aware of just how good looking he was or the reason why so many girls wanted to hang out with him. Spencer had noticed over the past few years that Aiden was cute and all the things that boys should be but she could only ever see him as a best friend maybe even a brother, much to her Mother's annoyance.

Stretching Spencer climbed out of bed making her way down to the kitchen where she could already smell her Father's famous pancakes. Rubbing her belly Spencer walked into her family kitchen smiling as she spotted her Mother and Father cooking.

"Morning Spencer" Her father chimed splashing his warming smile.

"Morning Dad…..Hey Mom" Spencer replied sitting at the breakfast bar grabbing herself a glass of juice.

"Did you have a good evening?" Paula asked handing Spencer a plate.

"It was ok" Spencer answered trying to sound chirpy but failing miserably if the expressions on her parents faces were anything to go by.

"Did you and Aiden have a fight? I happened to be up when you came home and noticed that it wasn't Aiden dropping you off?" Paula asked making Spencer giggle with her lack of tact.

"No we didn't have a fight. I was ready to leave and he wasn't so Ashley gave me a ride" Spencer explained hoping that they would just drop the topic now.

"Ashley who?" Paula asked clearly not ready to drop the issue.

"Davies"

"I hear she's bad news"

"Apparently you hear that about everybody that doesn't attend the same church as us" Spencer snapped remembering a similar conversation about Carmen a few weeks ago.

"There is no need to be rude Spencer" Paula reprimanded her youngest child.

"Spencer is right Paula. She is a fantastic judge of character and is quite capable of making friends" Arthur interrupted getting a thankful smile from Spencer.

"Ashley isn't a friend, I only met her last night but I think her and Aiden hit it off so we may become friends" Spencer explained digging into the fresh pancakes that had just been put in front of her.

"Her and Aiden but…" Paula went to talk but Spencer quickly cut in.

"If you say 'but what about you and Aiden' I will actually scream" Spencer snapped getting up to stand up and leave deciding that even her Dads pancakes aren't worth the hassle.

"I just think that you and Aiden have a history and it's a shame to throw it away"

"Me and Aiden are friends…in fact we are practically brother and sister. I do not like him in a romantic way just like he doesn't see me like that so just drop it please. I'm going back to room thanks for breakfast" Spencer was back upstairs before her parents could argue. Slamming her door in true angry teenager style Spencer dropped on to her bed sighing in frustration. Her moment of peace was interrupted by a tapping on her bedroom window. Knowing full well who it would be Spencer groaned her permission to enter. Aiden stumbled through the window in same fashion he had always done but this time he looked like somebody had kicked his puppy.

"Hey jackass" Spencer joked sitting up to look at her best friend.

"Ok I deserve that…..look I'm sorry about last night Spence. I shouldn't have left you alone for so long and I should've left when you did" Aiden ranting much to Spencer's amusement.

"You acted like a total jerk and embarrassed me in front of a bunch of people who have no idea who I am but its ok. You were just looking out for me even though you really don't need to" Spencer replied punching her best friend in the arm.

"Glad you got back ok. Did you get a cab?" Aiden asked sitting on the bean bag that was under the window.

"Erm actually no Ashley gave me a ride"

"Ashley gave you a ride…..oh" Aiden looked glumly at Spencer.

"Does that upset you in some weird way?"

"Not exactly it's just that I thought we were hitting it off then she went after you and never came back to the party which is weird as it was at her house. Guess she wasn't in to me"

"That isn't true dumbass, she totally told me you were cute so I think she likes you" Spencer said happy that she had made her best smile but ignoring the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"For real?" Aiden asked like an over excited puppy.

"Yes"

"Awesome….so do you wanna hang today?" Aiden asked hoping that Spencer would say yes.

"Depends on what you want to do?"

"Go to the park? Go to the beach maybe?" Aiden suggested.

"I suppose I could work on my tan before school on Monday"

"Cool, meet you outside in half an hour?"

Spencer nodded as she watched Aiden climb back out the window wondering why he didn't just take the stairs. Spencer wanted to call Carmen but decided that she would wait until later so that the fiery girl had time to cool off. Spencer had a quick shower then threw on her favourite black and white polka dot bikini with some board shorts. She was genuinely excited about going to the beach with Aiden. Climbing out her bedroom window wanting to avoid another throw down with the parentals Spencer saw Aiden waiting outside by his car.

"Guessing you and Paula had words this morning?" Aiden asked as they climbed into the car.

"Something like that" Spencer replied wanting to avoid taking it any further. While driving Aiden filled Spencer in with some his summer camp stories and she spoke in detail about her new friends. Aiden seemed to be making an effort in listening to Spencer talk about Carmen and he seemed to be holding back any comments.

Pulling up at the beach Spencer felt relaxed straight away and her back to school worries plus her overbearing Mother soon disappeared. They found a nice spot close enough to the sea and Aiden laid out the blanket so Spencer could sun bathe. As they were unpacking some drinks and things somebody calling Aiden's name stopped them.

"Dan wassup Dude?" Aiden replied to the offender who was the same guy that Spencer had met last night. The two guys did some boy handshake and stood talking for a few seconds about the party last night. Dan stopped the conversation when he spotted Spencer taking off her board shorts. His eyes were glued to Spencer and this didn't go unnoticed by Aiden who punched Dan in the arm.

"Dude" Aiden reprimanded literally knocking Dan out of his daydream. Dan straightened himself out and smiled at Spencer who was now staring at the two guys as if they were from another planet.

"Hey Spencer nice to see you again" Dan smiled sweetly putting out his hand which Spencer shook.

"You too Dan. Are you here on your own?" Spencer asked looking around the beach.

"No actually with have a whole thing set up over by the cabanas. Ashley spotted you guys from over there and sent me to ask if you wanted to join us" Dan explained pointing to the group who were all sat together.

"Actually Dan we were just meant to be catching up today…..just the two of us" Aiden interrupted not liking that this guy clear liked Spencer.

"Oh well that's cool….erm maybe later?"

"Dan can you give us a second and we'll be over" Spencer stated smiling sweetly at Dan who smiled back and jogged back over to his friends.

"Spence I thought you just wanted to hang?" Aiden stated clearly annoyed that she had implied that they would in fact be joining them.

"And I thought you liked Ashley?" Spencer threw back.

"So?" Aiden replied clearly not getting Spencer's point.

"So Ashley is over there and she has invited us over…do the math jock strap" Spencer said as she packed back up her things. Aiden took a while but he got the point and started to follow Spencer's lead. As the approached the cabana where everyone was chilling Spencer spotted Ashley who was sat on a sun bed of her own. Spencer couldn't help but notice how much the sun complimented Ashley and how the brunette was almost staring back at her.

Ashley had spotted Aiden and Spencer heading down the beach and took the opportunity to get them to join the group. She wanted to make sure that Spencer was ok after last night plus she was bored of her present company. As she saw the blonde approaching she tried her best to look at Aiden but her eyes were drawn to Spencer. Ashley placed her aviator sunglasses over her eyes so she could let them freely scan over Spencer's body. She took in every curve and inch of flesh wishing that nobody else was around in that moment. Her thoughts were interrupted by Aiden or some other boy saying something.

"Hey Ashley thank you for inviting us over" Aiden smiled as she stood over Ashley with Spencer stood behind him talking to Dan who had already made his intentions for Spencer very clearly to Ashley already which only made her want to punch the guy.

"Yea no worries. Hey Spencer how you doing today?" Ashley asked with genuine concern in her voice. The blonde turned around immediately recognising the husky voice.

"I'm fine…..I'm sorry if I was rude to you yesterday" Spencer replied taking a seat at Ashley instruction on the sun bed. Aiden ignored Ashley's passive hello and decided he would talk to her later in the meantime he wanted to play football with the guys who were just getting started.

"Spence I'm gonna go play football is that cool?" Aiden asked just checking.

"Yea that's fine Aid go have fun" Spencer smiled as she watched Aiden walk off with the guys. With all the guys gone Spencer realised that it was now only her and Ashley left at the cabana which suddenly made her feel nervous.

"So you and Aiden huh?" Spencer said out loud just wanting to end the silence that had taken over since they had been left alone.

"What did he tell you?" Ashley asked worried that Aiden had told Spencer something that wasn't true.

"Just that he thinks you're cute and that he likes you"

"Oh….I liked him too. So have you spoken to Carmen yet?" Ashley asked changing the subject.

"Nope I figured that I would give her some time to cool off before I talk to her plus I'm not even sure what to say…..I don't even know what the hell happened"

"So you seem quite into Dan" Ashley noted wanting to change the subject again hoping that Spencer would never ask her about Carmen or what Aiden had been told.

"Maybe I'm not sure. He's cute but that seems as about as deep as it goes really but I suppose I'm going to have to the whole boyfriend thing at some point" Spencer answered clearly not bothered by the concept of relationships .

"Who says?" Ashley asked without thinking.

"Nobody I guess but it's just normal. You get to a certain age and you have a boyfriend and I think I'm at that age now" Spencer explained having made her assumptions from tv shows, magazines and of course her Mother. Ashley's expression was unreadable and she was shaking her head which only confused Spencer.

"Spencer you should never do something just because other people say you should or that it's expected of you. You have plenty of options in life and sometimes they might be something or someone you've never considered before" Ashley explained hoping that Spencer wouldn't read too much into her comments or ask too many questions. Ashley could've kept her mouth shut but there is something about Spencer that made Ashley want to tell her everything truthfully.

"That's true I mean who would've thought I'd be hanging out with you of all people?" Spencer joked not wanting to think too much into what Ashley had said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley replied feigning hurt.

"You have ever only known me as Glen Carlin's little sister and so have most of the school" Spencer stated not knowing with Ashley was joking or not.

"Well that has definitely changed now Spencer…..I want to know you for you not because you are some basketball players little sister or best friend"

"I'm not very interesting" Spencer said shyly tucking her hair behind her ear avoiding eye contact with Ashley. For some reason this girl made her feel nervous and gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"I find you interesting and so does Dan….you two should go on a date" Ashley suddenly became aware that she was saying too much and needed to change the topic before she freaked Spencer out.

"I'll make you a deal" Spencer offered.

"Anything" Ashley said with a raise eyebrow.

"I'll go on a date with Dan if you go on a date with Aiden" Spencer suggested even though something about that sentence made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ok but only if we double date?" Ashley added knowing that tis way she would be able to go on date without having to spend any time alone with some guy.

"Ok deal" Spencer shook Ashley's hand and the two girls shared a glance for a little bit longer than necessary and then they both looked away smiling through the embarrassment.

Spencer started to lay out her towel so that she could get comfy and enjoy her last day of summer break. She noticed Ashley staring at her as she messed about with her towel.

"Can I help?" Spencer questioned as she finally dropped her towel on to the sand.

"Why are lying on the sand when there's a massive bed here you can lie on" Ashley replied pointing to the giant cabana that only she was occupying.

"I didn't know if anybody was already lying there"

"I wouldn't care if there was Spencer. I would kick them off now get you ass up here" Ashley practically demanded and Spencer gratefully listened. As she climbed onto the bed she noticed Ashley's eyes roaming down her body, as Spencer's eyes caught up with Ashley's the embarrassed brunette quickly dropped her sunglasses over her dark orbs. Spencer smiled to herself feeling slightly blushed herself and lay back on the bed.

Spencer considered how bizarre the last 24 hours of her life been. She had been to her first school party, made a new friend and found out that another friend is gay and she had just agreed to go on a date with a jock even though she had absolutely no interest in the gay. She figured it would be fun to hang out with Ashley again even if she would have to pretend to like some random boy to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hide My Heart- Alternative chapter 4

Aiden was dropping Spencer off at home and throughout the whole journey he had been giving Spencer strange looks. After about the tenth strange look Spencer felt she had to ask what was wrong with him.

"Ok Aid what the hell?"

"What?" Aiden replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"You keep looking at me all weird" Spencer pointed out.

"Ok fine I just find it strange that you have agreed to this double date thing. I guess I just didn't think that Dan was your type" Aiden confessed.

"And who do you think is my type?" Spencer challenged raising an eyebrow daring Aiden to say something insulting.

"I don't know I just figured you go for a non-jock sort of guy"

"Like who?"

"I don't know just forget I said anything" Aiden mumbled knowing he was going to pay for his honesty.

"Look Aid I'm new to this whole dating thing…I don't know my type yet" Spencer explained knowing that Aiden didn't mean to cause any offence with his concern.

"Well I think you're far too good for him"

"Aiden you will probably think that I'm too good for any guy that I date and that's why I love ya" Spencer smiled as they pulled up outside of her house.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I'm pretty sure my date is supposed to do that" Spencer giggled as she exited the car. She waved Aiden off and headed into her house remembering the heated discussion she had had with her Mother that morning. Trying her best to be quiet as she opened the door Spencer crept towards the stairs only to be stopped in her tracks by a very amused Arthur Carlin.

"Those ninja lessons not paying off huh?" Arthur chuckled much to Spencer's annoyance.

"I'll be a fully-fledged ninja any day now"

"Don't worry kiddo your Mom left for work about an hour ago"

"Awesome round 2 can wait until tomorrow morning" Spencer deadpanned.

"She means well Spence"

"I'm sure that's what Hitler's Mom used to day…..look where that got the world"

"Are you really comparing your Mother to Hitler?" Arthur asked trying to hide his amusement.

"Ok that may have been slightly dramatic but you get my point. I just get why she is so judgemental" Spencer exclaimed taking a seat on the stairs.

"You have met your grandmother right? As far as I can tell it must be in the genes"

"Please kill me if I ever get like that"

"Scouts honour. So I was thinking we could hang out tonight? One last movie night before you head back to school" Arthur offered with hope in his eyes.

"Actually Dad I kind of have a thing tonight"

"Oh right what kind of thing?"

"Like a group hang…..just a group of people hanging out" Spencer tried her best to hide the fact she was going on date but she could never lie to Arthur.

"A group of which people?"

"Well there will be me….Aiden…..Ashley and erm Dan"

"So it's not so much a group hang as it is a double date?" Arthur asked looking pleased that he cracked Spencer's terrible teenage code.

"Yes"

"Ok well have fun and be home by midnight. Also Spencer if at any point something happens that you're uncomfortable with you just call me and I'll be right there ok?"

"Thank you Dad" Spencer answered getting up and hugging her Father. Skipping up the stairs Spencer entered her bedroom and was now faced with the task of finding something to wear. She couldn't call Carmen as she had still not heard from her since the party and she didn't have Ashley's number. Spencer had a sudden brave wave and picked her phone dialling the one person that may be able to help.

"Hey girl" Chelsea answered.

"Hey Chels you busy?"

"Just at the studio painting why?"

"I was going to ask for your help"

"With?"

"Well I have a date tonight and I have no idea what to wear"

"Oooooh with who?"

"Erm Dan York"

"Cute….ok I suppose I could help. Give me half an hour and I'll head over"

"Cool"

Spencer dropped her phone on the bed and toyed with the idea of texting Carmen but then she figured that she would contact Spencer when she was ready. Spencer thought back to the night before, to when she was dancing with Carmen, to the feelings she had when they danced close. Spencer put it down the alcohol and Carmen must have thought the same thing. Spencer had never asked Carmen about her sexuality but had just assumed that she was straight just like she assumed everybody was straight. She knew that her attitude was very old fashioned but it was how she was raised but when she thought back to what Ashley had said at the beach that day Spencer decided that she needed to be more open minded and that maybe she should ask Carmen about her sexuality. Spencer's musings were interrupted by a knock at the door and after shouting a loud 'come in' she was greeted by a smiling Chelsea.

"Hey Chels thank you so much for doing this"

"No problem girl I'm happy to help" Chelsea replied waving a bag of clothes in front of Spencer.

"Awesome….Chels before we start can I ask you something?" Spencer asked unsure as to whether she should continue.

"Yep" Chelsea replied distracted by sorting through the clothes in Spencer's wardrobe.

"Why didn't Carmen tell me she was gay?"

"Did you announce to her you were straight?" Chelsea challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"Who says I'm straight?" Spencer teased.

"Well Dan is going to be disappointed"Chelsea played along.

"I don't think I even like him" Spencer sighed.

"Damn girl maybe you are gay because that boy is fine and he even has a few more brain cells than the other jocks"

"Anyway why the questions about the lovely Carmen? I haven't seen her since you two left"

"We didn't leave together...in fact she left before me"

"Oh what happened?"

"Me and Carmen danced then we went to leave but Aiden tried to stop me. He seemed freaked that she was gay or whatever"

"He was probably just being protective of you"

"Yea I guess so what do you wear on a double date?"

"Double date?"

"Yea we're doubling with Aiden and Ashley"

"Oh….erm cool. Here try this sundress on with these sandals" Chelsea instructed handing Spencer the items. Spencer tried her best to brush off Chelsea's reaction to who she was doubling with but there was something about it that made Spencer wonder.

Spencer pulled the pale blue sundress over her head and admired herself in the mirror making a mental note that she must go clothes shopping with Chelsea at some as the girl had taste. Slipping on the sandals Spencer headed back into the bedroom. Chelsea looked her over once and gave her the nod of approval.

"Ok well you're done Miss Carlin"

"What about make-up and hair?"

"Spencer you don't need make-up. You are absolutely stunning without it and your hair looks great" Chelsea promised.

"Chels are you gay as well?" Spencer joked getting a smack on the arm from her friend. Chelsea collected her things looking ready to leave.

"Ok funny girl I have to go"

"Thank you so much for your help Chels and I'll see you at school Monday"

"Ugh yes you will. Have fun and be careful" Chelsea added as she left the room. Spencer wondered why she would need to be careful and suddenly started to feel nervous about her first ever date. She tried to calm herself down by thinking of positive things such as Dan is cute, he seems nice and of course Ashley was there. Spencer wasn't completely sure but it was a possibility that she was more excited about seeing Ashley than she was about seeing Dan. The thought of going on a date with him hadn't really crossed her mind apart from whenever Ashley mentioned it.

Looking at the clock Spencer realised that Dan would be there in a few minutes to pick her up. Grabbing her bag she headed down the stairs seeing that her front door was open she popped her head out to see why it was open. Spencer felt her face turn a deep shade of red as she saw her Dad talking to Dan, Spencer walked over as quickly as possible to defuse the situation.

"Spencer honey Dan was just introducing himself" Arthur announced putting his arm around Spencer. Dan smiled a dorky smile that in turn made Spencer smile.

"So I can see. Hey Dan you ready to go?" Spencer asked giving her Dad the death stare knowing too well that he would've been putting Dan on the stop on purpose.

"Sure thing Spencer. Mr Carlin it was nice to meet you and I promise I'll have Spencer home before midnight" Dan promised shaking Arthurs hand. Spencer shook her head in annoyance and headed towards the car. She took the chance to look at Dan, his messy brown hair was slightly more styled and he had made an effort by wearing a button down shirt with short khakis. Spencer had to admit that he looked quite nice and that they made a good couple. He was the perfect gentleman all the way to the restaurant, keeping the conversation flowing and making sure that Spencer was comfortable. As they pulled into the parking lot Spencer immediately spotted Aiden's giant car and assumed that the other couple were already in the restaurant. Dan ran round and opened Spencer's door for her asking if he could hold her hand which she agreed to.

Once they were inside the restaurant Spencer looked around and spotted Ashley and Aiden. She looked over and it seemed like they were sat in complete silence. Aiden was awkwardly playing with a breadstick while Ashley played with her phone. They approached the table startling the couple out of their boredom. Both looked relieved to see Dan and Spencer especially Ashley whose smile was wider than Spencer had ever seen it.

"Hey you two" Ashley practically yelled as she stood up to greet them. Spencer looked over at the smiling brunette and couldn't help but admire how amazing Ashley looked in her simple black dress with her dark curls pulled up into a clip.

Ashley ran her eyes over Spencer's body trying her best to look like she was just appreciating a friends' outfit rather than admiring a friends long, golden legs. Spencer's blue eyes were sparkling and Ashley was relieved to be near them again.

"You look great Ashley" Spencer complimented as Aiden and Dan busied themselves with sports talk. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand and started to pull her away.

"Ladies room" Ashley announced to nobody in particular not that Aiden or Dan noticed. Once inside the bathroom Ashley dropped Spencer's hand.

"You ok Ashley?" Spencer asked noticing the annoyed look on Ashley's face.

"This is one of the worse dates I have been on" Ashley moaned as she leaned against the basin.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know whether it's me or Aiden but I have never not spoken for so long before. I am so happy that you are here Spencer"

"It can't be that bad. I normally can't shut him up"

"That's because you have things in common…Aiden and I don't"

"Maybe you're both just nervous?" Spencer asked not knowing what else to say plus she was trying to stop herself from just staring at Ashley which would probably end up just freaking her out.

"I'm not nervous Spencer I'm just bored. Aiden is a nice guy but he's just not my type"

"Well what is your type?"

"I'm not sure"

"If you don't like him why did you want to double date?"

"Because of you…" Ashley tried to stop herself from continuing to talk as she had already said too much.

"What do you mean because of me?" Spencer asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well I knew you liked Dan but you wouldn't ask him out of your own" Ashley lied hoping to hell it would work.

"Ash that's really sweet of you but you shouldn't have done that. Hell I'm only here because I was trying to help Aiden" Spencer confessed giggling slightly as she finished her sentence thinking about how stupid they both were for going on dates that they didn't want to be on.

"Let's ditch them" Ashley suggested with a devilish look in her eyes which only made Spencer smile more.

"We can't do that"

"I'll just pretend I'm ill and that you need to take me home then we can just hang out or something" Ashley continued praying that Spencer would go along with her plan. She had spent most of the day thinking of plan to get her out of this date and to get her some more time with Spencer.

"Will that even work?"

"I don't know but as long as you're not opposed to the idea we can totally pull it off"

"Ok fine but you're buying me dinner" Spencer threatened.

"Whatever you want Spencer" Ashley replied heading back out of the rest room. They approached the table as Ashley tried her best to put her drama lessons into practice. Spencer tried to fight a giggle as Ashley put on the most pathetic sick face ever.

"You Ok Ashley?" Aiden asked looking at his date with genuine concern.

"Actually Ashley isn't feeling to good guys. I was thinking about driving her home" Spencer advised hoping they didn't ask too many questions mostly because Aiden would know that she was lying.

"I'll take her Spence…you can stay here and finish your date with Dan" Aiden offered always the goddamn gentleman.

"I would prefer Spencer to take me Aiden….no offence" Ashley interrupted putting on an even less convincing sick voice which nearly killed Spencer. Luckily Dan and Aiden seemed to be buying it even if it was the worst performance of both girls' lives.

"Plus she's totally just got her period" Spencer spat without thinking as she panicked. Both boys looked completely grossed out and Ashley looked shocked at Spencer's lying Tourette's.

"Erm….ok well maybe we can do this another time?" Dan suggested as he looked at Spencer with hopeful eyes.

"Definitely Dan….thank you the date so far" Spencer replied kissing Dan on the cheek. Ashley watched on and thought that she might actually be sick any second if she had to watch any more of that. Spencer gave Aiden an arm dig and then headed out pretending she was holding Ashley up in support. As soon as they were safely in the car both girls burst into fits on giggles. After a few minutes and some deep breaths later Ashley looked over at the smiling blonde noticing how beautiful she looked.

"I can't believe we just did that" Spencer exclaimed.

"Hey if you were having fun with jock strap back there feel free to leave" Ashley jokingly offered as she leaned over Spencer to open the door only to be stopped by the blonde. Spencer kept hold of Ashley's arm for a moment while their eyes explored each other's features both noticing the subtle differences at that distance. Ashley was the first to break the staring contest knowing that her resolve around Spencer was already weakening and that wasn't something she could risk. She was already risking everything by spending time with the girl but she needed to curb her cravings for the sweet blonde somehow even if it was torture.

Ashley drove them to a small restaurant that Spencer didn't really recognise but she didn't care she was enjoying her time with Ashley. The silence in the car though was making Spencer slightly nervous so she made her best attempt at mindless small talk.

"You excited about school Monday?" Spencer asked feeling like the world biggest dork the second the question escaped her lips. Ashley turned and smiled as Spencer sat and waited for an answer.

"Spencer I know you've only just met me but do you really ever remember seeing me around King High?" Ashley replied keeping her eyes on the road.

"Come to think of it no. Are you like 30 really? And you just hang around with high school kids to relive your youth?" Spencer laughed.

"I hate school Spencer, I hate most of the people, I hate most of the teachers and I'm not really a fan of myself while I'm there" Ashley admitted as she climbed out of the car. Spencer followed and the they entered the restaurant. Once they were seated Spencer continued with her getting to know Ashley plan.

"Why don't you like the person you are while you're at school?"

"I just don't….so you think I look 30 then?" Ashley replied wanting to change the topic as soon as she could. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed how flustered and red Spencer had turned.

"No…erm….I was just…you look incredible" Spencer stuttered hating her stupid mouth and lack of ability to control it when around Ashley. Ashley felt herself blush slightly at Spencer's comments and tried her best to let them go.

"Are you looking forward to school?" Ashley asked sipping her drink.

"Yes and No…kind of worried that I'm going to lose Aiden to the cool kids and Carmen isn't talking to me so I'll probably spend most of my senior year alone"

"Not if you hang around with me" Ashley offered.

"But we have already discovered that the bad ass that is Ashley Davies doesn't do school" Spencer noted with a cocky smile.

"Well I'm willing to change the rules if there's somebody there worth changing them for" Ashley said looking Spencer dead in the eye, neither girl moved for a few seconds. Both of them seemed to looking for a clue as to what was going on in that moment but both drew a blank.

"I'm in demand so I'll see if I can fit you in" Spencer joked wanting to kill the tension something that both girls were grateful for.

"So are you going to see Dan again?" Ashley quizzed picking at her bread roll now avoiding eye contact with Spencer.

"I guess so…..but not as a date. He was nice and sweet but not my type I guess"

"Do you have a type yet?"

"Do you?" Spencer through back getting a smile from Ashley.

"Maybe I'll let you know when I'm sure"

"You best do" Spencer was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. Seeing that it was Carmen calling her she signalled to Ashley that she was going to take the call. Standing up and moving a few feet away from the table Spencer answered her phone.

"Hey Carm"

"Hey Spencer I'm sorry about last night"

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Spencer asked not wanting an apology but an explanation.

"No not at all Spencer. I was just having a bad night"

"Well maybe we can meet up sometime?" Spencer offered glad that her friend wasn't made at her.

"Ok well are you free now?" Carmen asked relieved that Spencer was still talking to her.

"Actually I'm having dinner with Ashley but we can hang out later or tomorrow?"

"How about we hook up later when you're done?"

"Ok I'll call you later Carm"

Spencer hung up her phone and turned to see Ashley straightening herself up. Spencer smiled to herself knowing that Ashley had clearly been eavesdropping. Taking a seat Spencer looked at Ashley who looked almost upset or offended.

"You ok Ashley?" Spencer asked reaching her hand over to Ashley's and holding it.

"I'm fine Spencer"

"You look upset"

"I'm not, I'm fine"

"I know you were listening to my call with Carmen"

"Being stealth was never my strong point" Ashley laughed still holding Spencer's hand.

"Clearly. She asked me to hang out later, you know after we're done" Spencer explained hoping Ashley would understand.

"That's cool….if you want to go now that's cool" Ashley stated pulling her hand away from Spencer's.

"I'm perfectly happy where I am right now Ashley"

"Don't go and see Carmen Spencer. Just hang out with me?" Ashley asked knowing she had no right but she was having too much fun with Spencer and didn't want it to end.

"What do you have against Carmen?"

"Nothing at all. I'm just having fun, that's all plus Carmen isn't a nice person trust me" Ashley really did want to do this but Spencer was leaving her no option.

"I don't even know you. Why would I trust you Ashley?" Spencer was getting a little bit more annoyed now. Once again Ashley's personality had changed and Spencer didn't like it. Their friendship was new and Spencer didn't want to stop hanging out with Ashley but she refused to pick between the two girls. Ashley sat staring at Spencer for a few minutes clearly trying to think of some sort of come back but her mind drew a blank. The blonde was right she didn't know Ashley and she had no reason to trust her.

"You're absolutely right Spencer. You don't know me because if you did you wouldn't be here having dinner with me, you wouldn't be spending time with me. I'll drop you home….come on" Ashley finally replied putting down some money to pay for the dinner they had ordered but were clearly never going to eat. Spencer watched Ashley head out of the restaurant and decided she needed to follow her otherwise she would never get home. Spencer angrily marched behind Ashley who was about to climb into her car until Spencer stopped her.

"What the hell just happened?" Spencer yelled placing her arms either side of Ashley who was still trying to open her car door.

"I'm taking you home" Ashley replied nearly fainting from the proximity of Spencer.

"Why? We were having fun or at least I was"

"I was having fun too Spencer but you clearly wanted to go hang with Carmen" Ashley knew she sounded like a petulant child but she couldn't help it and she really didn't care.

"Why are you acting jealous?" Spencer snapped as she racked her brains for a reason as to why Ashley was acting this way.

"Because I am jealous!" Ashley yelled back immediately regretting her words. Her brown eyes were focused everywhere but on the light blue ones that were looking for some sort of explanation.

"Why are you jealous of Carmen?" Spencer asked with her arms still either side of Ashley.

"Spencer she likes you….." Ashley explained further wishing that she could just tell Spencer to forget about Carmen all together and pick her but she couldn't do that.

"Can you just take me home?" Spencer practically begged moving away from Ashley who automatically missed the closeness of the blonde. Ashley didn't reply she got in the drivers seat and took Spencer home. As they pulled up outside of the Carlin residence Ashley spotted Carmen sat on the door step waiting for Spencer. Ashley knew that as of Monday at school any hopes of having Spencer Carlin in her life were over. Taking her chance Ashley took Spencer's hand in hers and puller her into a hug. Breathing in Spencer's scent Ashley felt relaxed for those short seconds. Spencer embraced Ashley and took the hug as an apology not a goodbye as Ashley had intended. Spencer felt Ashley go to pull away but she just squeezed her tightly and placed a soft kiss on Ashley's cheek.

"See ya around Spencer" Ashley stated as the hug finally broke.

"Why are you being like this Ash?" Spencer asked pulling back from the hug slightly.

"Like what?"

"You act like you can't wait to get away from me one minute and then you're literally clinging to me the next"

"I'm just being a brat and I'm sorry. I like hanging around with you and there's not many people that I will say that about" Ashley admitted shyly.

"You have nothing to be jealous of Ash, I like you even though I think you may actually be insane and I want to hang out with you but I need to sort this out with Carmen because she is my friend too. Just be at school Monday please" Spencer ordered with one last hug as she climbed out of the car waving to Carmen who was keeping a safe distance from Ashley's car.


	5. Chapter 5

Hide My heart- For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic

Ashley drove home after she considered turning back about 20 times but ultimately she knew that it would do no good. She had no idea why Spencer had made her want to give up everything so quickly, everything that she had spent the past few years building. Yes Spencer was stunning but there was more than that but Ashley couldn't put her finger on. The one thing she had decided was that she needed to keep her distance from Spencer otherwise her life would be tipped on its head.

Pulling into her 'family home' Ashley sighed at the expression and headed inside only to be greeted by an overly decorated and cold entrance fall. Ashley never felt at home in this house and never would. Wandering into the kitchen Ashley spotted her step Father and automatically retreated back towards the hall way but it was too late.

"Ashley I saw you" An older man with perfectly gelled grey hair and a pin striped suit.

"Nothing gets past you Jim" Ashley replied re entering the kitchen.

"I heard that you went on a date with Brad Dennison's son?"

"You heard correct" Ashley dead-panned grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Do you like him?"

"Look Jim I feel really uncomfortable discussing this with you so can we not go in to details?"

"Trust me Ashley I don't really care about you or your stupid date. The truth is I'm just checking that you are not embarrassing this family like you have been for the past few years" Jim replied slightly more aggressively than he had done previously. Ashley smiled glad that the real Jim was present and accounted for.

"Don't worry I'm the perfect little robot now…no trouble from me" Ashley agreed heading out the door and up to her room. Entering the large space Ashley immediately felt better and more at ease. Her room was the only place that felt like home and the only place that she felt safe. Her happy place was soon interrupted by her younger sister barging in.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ashley asked not looking at Kyla who had joined her on the bed.

"I just wanted to see how your date went?" Kyla replied lying next to Ashley.

"Do you want the real answer or the answer I should give?"

"I want the Ashley answer please"

"It was dreadful…Aiden couldn't even hold a conversation and just kept going red. Luckily Spencer and Dan arrived"

"How was the rest of it?" Kyla asked trying to hide a smile.

"Um…well me and Spencer kind of ditched the guys and just hung out"

"You are impossible Ash!" Kyla snapped.

"I can't help it he was really boring" Ashley whined.

"But Spencer was ever so interesting right?" Kyla asked knowing too well why Ashley ditched her date.

"It's not like that we're just friends….well at least we were"

"Oh god did you kiss her?"

"Don't be stupid Kyla…"

"I'm the stupid one? Jesus Ash you're the one that is crushing on a girl she just met. You're the one that shouldn't be doing stuff like that any more!" Kyla snapped sitting up.

"Don't worry Kyla you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm guessing that Carmen will be putting the moves on her right about now" Ashley explained feeling the strains of the day washing over her. She knew that Kyla was just looking out for her but it she was in a frustrating situation.

"I'm sorry Ash….I'm just looking out for you. You never know maybe you can explain to Spencer and she will understand" Kyla tried her best to make Ashley feel better but she knew exactly what Carmen was going to tell Spencer and she knew full well that it wouldn't end well.

"Yep because I'm lucky like that" Ashley smiled giving her sister a hug.

Spencer approached Carmen and smiled as she noticed how tense Carmen looked.

"I'm glad you called" Spencer stated as they were within a few feet of each other.

"Me too. Look Spencer I'm sorry about last night and I'm sorry for not been completely honest with you" Carmen started wanting to get everything out before she lost her nerve.

"Ok so be honest now" Spencer instructed.

"I'm gay Spencer…and I'm sorry if that bothers you in anyway"

"Why would that bother me?"

"I don't know...it's just that some people are kind of closed minded especially at King High"

"I don't care Carmen, I'm glad you've told me though. So can we just carry on as we were?" Spencer asked hugging Carmen.

"That would be great"

"Will you let me drive you to school this week?" Spencer offered hoping it would make it clear to Carmen that she wasn't completely dismissing the idea of those two going on a date.

"You sure?"

"Never been so sure in my life Carmen. Good night" Spencer hugged Carmen one last time and headed into her house. Heading up stairs Spencer couldn't help be slightly confused about the last few hours. She had started the evening on a double date with a guy but had ditched him for a girl that she hardly knows and then she ditched that girl for a girl that needed her.

Opening her door Spencer was less than pleased to see Aiden sat on her bed.

"Hey best friend" Aiden smiled moving over so Spencer could sit down.

"Hey yourself….sorry about earlier"

"It's cool…me and Ashley weren't really clicking plus Dan isn't good enough for you"

"Thank you for understanding Aid"

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Aiden offered and Spencer just nodded her head. She made herself comfortable while Aiden put in a DVD and she relaxed into her bed. Spencer's head was spinning from all her random evening. She had such a great time with Ashley and she couldn't understand why Ashley was acting so jealous towards Carmen. She could have them both as friends or at least she hoped she could. Spencer tried her best to switch her brain off so she could finally get some sleep but her brain was occupied by 2 girls.

Spencer had spent most of her Sunday getting everything ready for school. She has spoken to Carmen and arranged to pick her up in the morning so they could go to school together. Ever since Ashley had made the comment about Spencer getting together with Carmen she had been able to stop thinking about it. Now that it had been brought to her attention she had noticed how Carmen looked at her and more importantly she had noticed the way she had been looking at Carmen.

"Wassup my fellow senior?"

"Not a lot just been chillin"

"Cool so I saw Ashley today at the beach"

"Good for you" Spencer deadpanned wanting Aiden to get to the point.

"She asked about you she said that you hung out with Carmen last night"

"Yea we made up which is good"

"Maybe…anyway so you wanna ride to school in morning?"

"Actually I'm gonna drive myself and pick up Carmen along the way"

"Oh…so you two are best buds now?"

"Jealous?"

"No…maybe a little I miss hanging with you"

"Aid you went to camp and left me here alone all summer. I really like Carmen and she's a good friend to me. Just get to know her and I promise you'll like her"

"Dude she looks at me like she wants to kill every time I talk to her" Aiden pointed out.

"No she doesn't, you're just miffed that she isn't fawning over you like all the other cheer whores"

"Ashley isn't a cheer whore"

"She also isn't fawning all over you either" Spencer mocked getting a pout from Aiden.

"Thanks for that pick me up best friend. Anyway I'm out Carlin…see you in home room" Aiden smiled as he left through the window making Spencer laugh.

Spencer was up and ready for school in record time considering she had spent so much time deciding what outfit to wear. As it was her final year at high school she wanted to leave behind her normal tom boy look that she had sported for the last 17 years. She opted for tight skinny jeans, long vest top and her trusty chucks. Grabbing an apple on the way out managing to avoid her parents she climbed into her jeep wrangler and headed towards her favourite place.

Pulling up outside Carmen's house Spencer sat and waited after texting Carmen that she was there. As Carmen climbed into the car smiling Spencer handed her a frappacino from Starbucks.

"Not only are you my ride but you bring me coffee and you look hot…..today is a good day" Carmen stated as she took the coffee from Spencer. Spencer blushed and accepted the compliment as she knew she looked hot.

"You excited for school?" Spencer asked hating silence of any sorts.

"Oh yea I totally can't wait" Carmen replied in a mocking tone sounding like an extra from Clueless.

"Ok funny girl…at least feign some happiness"

"I'm happy that I get to hang out with you, I'm happy that you bought me coffee and I'm extremely happy that you wore those jeans" Carmen replied checking out Spencer's ass as she climbed out of the car. There was actually no need for Carmen to get a ride from Spencer as she lived a few blocks from school but she wasn't one to pass on spending time with the girl she was crushing on.

"My eyes are up here perv" Spencer joked tapping Carmen on the arm. The two friends both took a deep breath as they stepped away from the car. Spencer spotted Aiden and headed over towards him with a welcome pack to school coffee. He gratefully took the coffee and hugged his friend. It was during the hug that Spencer saw that Aiden had been previously talking to Ashley. The brunette averted her eyes and suddenly became extremely interested in her shoes.

"Hey Carmen how you doing?" Aiden greeted Carmen with his biggest smile trying his best to make an effort but once again he received nothing but a half smile and a grunt from Spencer's new friend.

"Thanks for the coffee Spence…totally need it"

"You're more than welcome Aiden" Spencer replied not really paying attention as her eyes were on Ashley who was now talking to another brunette. Spencer watched the two interact and recognised the other girl as Ashley's sister Kyla. Both girls looked over and Spencer so she focused back on Aiden as he rambled on about his sports schedule. Before Spencer could come up with a reply Kyla was walking over.

"Hi you must be Spencer I'm Kyla Ashley's sister" Kyla chirped as she stood in front of Spencer holding her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you" Spencer smiled sweetly.

"I've heard so much about you from Aiden and Ashley….it's great to finally meet you"

"You too Kyla. Sorry this is my friend Carmen" Spencer announced without thinking. She knew full well that Kyla would know who Carmen was. Carmen's face turned to thunder but Kyla showed no dislike at all and greeted Carmen in a very pleasant manner.

"Hey Carmen it's nice to see you again. How was your summer?"

"Just peachy….Spencer we should go inside" Carmen growled not returning Kyla's dazzling smile. Spencer felt a little awkward especially as Ashley was pretending she wasn't listening to every word.

"Carmen's right…don't want to be late on my first day" Spencer stated.

"Totally, maybe you guys could eat lunch with us and you Aiden?" Kyla offered kindly.

"That would be awesome Kyla thanks for the offer" Aiden swooned clearly over his short infatuation with Ashley.

"Maybe….we'll see how it goes" Spencer answered politely knowing full well that Carmen wouldn't go for that idea especially of Ashley was there.

"Awesome, see you round guys" Spencer waved good bye and followed Carmen who had already started walking away from the group. As she walked away Spencer turned around and looked at Ashley who was gazing in her direction. Spencer smiled and waved at the brunette who raised her hand slightly but offered no smile in return.

Spencer liked Carmen and understood why she didn't want to spend time with that group but she couldn't help but think that the girl didn't do herself any favours.

Ashley watched Spencer walk after Carmen and couldn't help but be annoyed with how she had acted the other night. She had clearly freaked Spencer out but she was sure that Carmen would tell Spencer everything about Ashley and then the beautiful blonde would never talk to her again.

Ashley watched as they interacted and couldn't help but wonder why she was there. Ashley Davies hadn't attended a first day at school since freshman year at King High but she was today as a chance to see Spencer again.

Ashley grabbed her sister and pulled her away from the group so they weren't over heard.

"What are you doing?" Ashley hissed.

"I was talking to Spencer as you had apparently turned into a retard"

"God I hardly know this girl and she is giving my brain ache. I'm gonna go find my locker…see you later lil sis" Ashley gave Kyla a hug, grabbed her bag off the floor and headed in the same direction that Spencer and Carmen had just gone.

"Carmen they were just been nice" Spencer tried but her words didn't have any affect.

"That's only because you were there Spencer. Don't let Kyla's smiley face and perfect hair trick you" Carmen snapped punching a code into her locker. Spencer didn't like Carmen's attitude at the moment and kind of wanted to leave.

"Look Carm I need to find my locker but we'll catch up at lunch or something" Spencer explained as she headed off leaving Carmen in her bad mood.

As Spencer was walking she felt somebody come up behind and pull her arm, dragging her towards a bathroom. Once she turned around she saw that that some one was Ashley.

"Seriously are you bi-polar?" Spencer snapped pulling her bag back over her shoulder.

"I just wanted to talk to you Spencer" Ashley pleaded knowing that this probably wasn't going to end well.

"You can talk to me in front of people you know?" Spencer joked.

"I know but you were with Carmen and she gives off the vibe that she doesn't like me"

"You're crazy"

"I'm not trust me"

"Dragging me into a toilet isn't really helping your argument"

"True but I'm right about this. Carmen really doesn't like me"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I may have been a little bit mean to her last year" Ashley confessed preparing herself for a verbal ass whooping from Spencer who was currently staring at her in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because she's gay. I know it was stupid and immature" Ashley tried but Spencer cut in.

"How could you be so narrow minded? Wow I am such a bad judge of character"

"No Spencer you're not. I will apologise to Carmen for everything I have ever said just please don't be mad at me" Ashley begged already feeling a shift in the air between them.

"I can't talk to you right now Ashley" Spencer snapped as she exited the room.

Ashley watched Spencer walk down the hall way and mentally kicked her self for missing the chance to win Spencer over. Ashley wasn't even sure if the truth would actually help and deep down she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. Putting on her game face Ashley went back into the hall way and headed to her home room. As she entered the classroom her eyes were greeted by angry blue orbs and also a set eyes very similar to her own. Ashley wished in that moment that a train would burst through the hall ways and run her down.

"Hey Ash I saved you a seat" Kyla yelled pointing to the chair between her and Spencer. Aiden was also sat next to Kyla looking like a complete dork smiling at Kyla. Ashley looked at Spencer semi asking for permission but Spencer looked away. Ashley found her cocky Davies attitude and pulled out the seat between Kyla and Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

Hide My Heart- alternative chapter 6

Spencer had never wanted to go to her algebra class so much. Ashley was currently sat next to her which was all Kyla's doing and she was now less fond of the smaller Davies sister. Spencer could focus all her attention on the middle aged man doing roll call but every few seconds see could feel somebody looking at her. Getting annoyed Spencer turned her head to the left catching Ashley looking at her but instead of looking away Ashley just looked straight back at Spencer raising a challenging eyebrow. Spencer huffed and turned her attention back to the teacher trying to focus on anything but Ashley Davies.

Ashley on the other hand had no intention of ignoring Spencer and was finding it difficult not to stare at the blonde. She tried her best to tear her eyes away for fear of seeming like some weird stalker but she couldn't help herself. The one time Spencer actually made eye contact Ashley just smirked to show Spencer that she wasn't afraid to look at her but that only seemed to anger the blonde further. Trying a new approach Ashley scribbled a quick note and slid it over to Spencer trying not to draw attention to them.

Spencer tried to ignore Ashley nudging her arm but she was persistent so she gave in and took the note.

_I know you hate me but give me a chance to explain…please?_

Spencer re-read the note a few times and grabbed her pen to write her reply. She angrily scribbled down a reply while trying to avoid eye contact with the teacher. Passing the note back Spencer resisted looking at Ashley and continued to stare at the wall.

Ashley grabbed the note smiling to her self thinking that she may have made a break through but her smile soon faltered when she read Spencer's reply.

_Go to hell Ashley!_

Ashley felt stupid for expecting a stupid hand written note to help and figured she would try to talk to Spencer again later and if that failed then she would ditch the rest of the day to avoid the beautiful blonde. Ashley's thoughts were interrupted by the bell signalling that they should make way to first period. Before Ashley could even move Spencer was up and out of the classroom.

Ashley sat defeated in her seat knowing that getting Spencer to be her friend was going to be impossible.

"Come on Ash at least try a whole day of school you might like it" Kyla smiled standing next to Ashley as she dragged herself from her seat.

"School sucks and Spencer hates me" Ashley moaned.

"Look Ashley she can be super stubborn and a pain in the ass sometimes. She just needs some time to chill out." Aiden butted in having no idea why Ashley was so concerned about making things ok with Spencer. They had only known each other a few days but Ashley was acting like they were life long friends or something.

"Why are you talking?" Ashley snapped not meaning to be mean but she hadn't even realised that Aiden was still there next to Kyla.

"Just trying to help Ashley plus I know Spencer better than anybody" Aiden replied with a cocky smile knowing full well not to get in to an argument with a Davies sister.

"How much do you know her?" Ashley asked suddenly interested in Aiden.

"I know everything Ashley but I'm not going to help unless you tell my what the hell is going on?" Aiden demanded but he only made the Davies sisters laugh out loud.

"Never gonna happen jock strap. Thanks for the laugh before Algebra" Ashley laughed as she started to walk off.

"I have algebra too and you know who else does?" Aiden replied following Ashley as she tried to leave. Ashley stared at Aiden for a few seconds until Kyla nudged her into movement.

"Spencer?"

"Yep and I know all her other classes too" Aiden teased.

"Come on meat head lets go" Ashley demanded expecting Aiden to follow which he did after getting a nod from Kyla. Ashley stormed down the hall way knowing full well that she was going to get detention for being tardy but she didn't care as she would never attend detention.

Ashley pushed Aiden into the room first and the teacher looked less than happy but nothing compared the expression on Spencer's face.

"Miss Davies and Mr Dennison I assume" The young teacher scolded them. Ashley turned on her Davies smile and sauntered up to the young teacher that she had never met before.

"We're sorry Miss…..we were helping an old lady cross the road" Ashley smiled making the young lady uncomfortable.

"It's Miss Johnson and that's a lie. I was going to let you both off but for the lie you get detention today after school"

"I'm sorry Miss Johnson but I have basketball practice after school so I won't be able to attend today but I'm happy to do it any other day" Aiden chimed in flashing his pearly whites which seemed to soften the teacher slightly much to Ashley's annoyance.

"That's fine Mr Dennison. Looks like you'll be in detention alone Miss Davies" Miss Johnson smiled clearly already making her mind up about Ashley.

Ashley scowled and made her way to her seat at the back of the room which happened to be one row behind Spencer who was currently looking any where but at Ashley. Aiden managed to get a seat next to Spencer who also didn't seem impressed with him which was probably because he arrived with Ashley.

The class dragged on forever and Ashley managed to take on absolutely nothing other than Spencer likes to chew her pencil, she twirls her hair when she's listening and she likes drawing love hearts on her note book. Ashley felt like such an idiot for staring at the girl but she was taking what she could at this point. She watched as Aiden leaned in and whispered something to Spencer who only scolded him then pushed him away. Aiden seemed quite intent on getting her attention so he tried tickling her under her arm while the teachers back was turned which soon got a reaction from the now annoyed blonde. Spencer's giggles soon stopped when Miss Johnson turned around with a face of thunder.

"Miss Carlin is there something funny?" The teacher asked glaring at Spencer like she was going to kill her at any point. Aiden had distanced himself as much as possible so he didn't get into to trouble.

"Um no…I'm sorry" Spencer murmured going red which only made Ashley smile.

"Sorry isn't good enough Miss Carlin. You can join Miss Davies in detention today after school"

"I didn't do anything" Spencer argued which only seemed to anger the teacher further.

"Would you like to make it 2 days?"

"No Miss Johnson" Spencer replied giving Aiden a look that could kill. After the drama had calmed down Aiden turned and did a thumbs up to Ashley then it finally clicked what he had done. Ashley was impressed by Aiden's plan and now had the chance to talk to Spencer alone in detention.

Spencer couldn't believe that Aiden had played a part in getting her detention, she couldn't understand why her best friend would do something so mean. She decided not to stick around and ask as she was too annoyed. As she had a free period before lunch she decided to go and find a quiet seat on the quad so she could collect her thoughts.

She managed to find a bench under the tree which looked perfect so she parked her ass there and pulled out her book from algebra. She was too mad at Aiden throughout most of the class and she could still feel Ashley looking at her so her concentration was limited.

"Hey lady why you hiding out here?" Carmen asked as she took a seat opposite Spencer.

"Not hiding….just wanted some peace" Spencer admitting smiling for the first time that morning.

"From anyone specific?" Carmen queried clearly concerned that Spencer was annoyed at her as well.

"Aiden, Ashley, Kyla and maybe you too" Spencer confessed hoping that Carmen didn't take offence.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier Spencer, I guess I'm just a little careful when it comes to those kids but if you're willing to give them a try then I am. You are one of the best people I know and I trust your judgement"

"I'm not sure that I even trust my judgement Carmen"

"You think I'm pretty awesome or at least you used to right?" Carmen asked moving so she was sat next to Spencer.

"Maybe"

"Well I promise that you're right about that, I'm frickin awesome and so are you" Carmen smiled as she noticed just how close she was to Spencer. The proximity had not gone unnoticed by Spencer, her breathing had quickened and she was starting to blush.

"What about everyone else?" Spencer asked looking Carmen directly in the eye and swallowing the non existent lump in her throat.

"Fuck em Spencer….I'm just thinking about you and me right now" Carmen replied gently moving a piece of stray hair from Spencer's face. Carmen didn't want to push Spencer too far but the urge to kiss her was too strong and she was barely controlling herself.

Spencer almost melted when Carmen's hand softly grazed her face as she pushed her hair back into place. Spencer had never been in this situation before and had never banked on it being with a girl but even though it felt new and exciting it still felt natural. In that moment she wanted to kiss Carmen but she had too much going in her life to complicate everything further. She was definitely feeling something towards Carmen but kissing in public when she wasn't so sure so she quickly jumped to her feet. Carmen looked up at the flushed blonde with a confused and hurt expression plastered across her face.

"I'm sorry" Carmen muttered.

"It's not you Carm" Spencer replied pausing at the lameness of her words.

"Jesus Spencer please don't use that line" Carmen half joked half snapped.

"I'm just not ready for that yet...I don't even know if I'm gay" Spencer explained.

"Do you even like me?" Carmen questioned shyly.

"Yes" Spencer whispered.

"Then that will do for now Spencer" Carmen replied with a genuine smile.

"So are we ok?"

"Yes, in fact do you wanna hang out after school?" Carmen asked shaking off the rejection hoping that Spencer would see her as more than a friend at some point.

"I can't I have detention" Spencer admitted.

"You have detention? You must be lying" Carmen joked knowing full well that Spencer Carlin had never had detention before.

"Nope Aiden decided to be a jackass during algebra and I got the blame"

"Damn that sucks…..I can wait for you if you like?" Carmen offered smiling again.

"That's really sweet Carm but it's cool. We can hang tomorrow after school" Spencer answered wanting to reassure Carmen as much as possible. With some hesitation Spencer closed the small gap and hugged Carmen feeling the shorted girl relax into her embrace.

Ashley had spent most of her lunch hiding in her car so she didn't have to explain to Kyla why her mood had gone from bad to really fucking bad but her luck was running thin that day. Kyla was now stood by the window looking less than impressed that Ashley had opted for turning the music up rather than letting Kyla in. Ashley gave in after a while and opened the door so Kyla could get in.

"Hey Miss sunshine why you getting all emo in your car?" Kyla asked turning the music off much to Ashley's annoyance.

"Before lunch I saw them having a special moment" Ashley replied with a pout.

"Who?"

"Spencer and fucking Carmen"

"Special moment?"

"They nearly kissed and then they hugged for like a really long time" Ashley shuddered at the memory.

"Do you have like super sight or something?...Wait are you stalking Spencer?"

"I wasn't stalking her or anything. I was on my way to bathroom during class, I spotted Spencer on her own so I was going to head over but Carmen beat me to it. They looked so fucking cute together and she was smiling like really smiling" Ashley whined.

"Ash if you like her this much just go for it"

"It's not that easy Kyla and you know that"

"You have detention with her today so just use some of that 'charm' you have…..just be patient"

"I hate this, I hate Jim and I hate the people at this school. I hate Mom for marrying that idiot and I hate Dad for dying" Ashley cried at her sister, hating that she was so weak sometimes. Kyla held Ashley and reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

The day had dragged beyond belief for Ashley and she was now heading to detention so she could get Spencer to at least look at her. Heading into the detention room Ashley couldn't help but smile when she spotted Spencer sat on her own by the window listening to her ipod.

Ashley tried to talk but Spencer hadn't even realised that she was in the room. She was too busy singing along under her breathe to her music. Ashley approached the blonde and tugged the headphones out of her ears. Spencer's eyes shot up to stare at Ashley.

"Sorry you were in a world of your own" Ashley stated still bending in front of Spencer.

"I'd rather be there than in any world that includes you" Spencer snapped taking her headphones out of Ashley's hands.

"Harsh but I'll take it" Ashley replied holding her hands up in defeat.

"Whatever" Spencer muttered refusing to look up at Ashley.

"There is no excuse for doing what you did" Spencer finally snapped breaking the silence.

"You're right there is no excuse but there is a reason"

"What possible reason can you have for bullying somebody just because they are different from you? I thought you were different to all those other idiots but you're not. You're way worse because I was starting to like you, I actually thought that we would be friends"

"We can still be friends Spencer" Ashley argued with a sweet smile and hopeful eyes which seemed to get Spencer's attention for a moment.

"Your cute smile and pretty eyes won't get you out of this Ashley. I won't be swayed by your good looks and money so just leave me alone" Spencer raised her voice at the end of her sentence to get her point across but her harsh words seemed to have no effect on the now smirking brunette which only annoyed Spencer further.

"Why are you smiling?" Spencer asked trying to hide how much it was annoying her.

"No reason" Ashley answered still smiling but not looking over at Spencer.

"Just answer me smart ass" Spencer demanded at which point Ashley stood up and moved over to where Spencer was sat leaning into the blondes ear.

"You think I'm hot" Ashley whispered letting the words roll gently off her tongue knowing full well the effect her raspy voice had on people. Before Spencer could reply Ashley was already heading out of the classroom. Spencer just sat and watched her leave as she tried to fight the blush taking over her face. Spencer mentally kicked her self a few thousand times for accidentally admitting to Ashley that she thought she was hot. The brunette would now have something to hold over Spencer.

Spencer spent the rest of the detention wondering how all this had happened on the first day of school. She had almost had her first kiss, her first almost lesbian experience, her first detention and had now realised that her year was about to get complicated and all because Aiden went to basketball camp. Slamming her book closed Spencer stormed out of the classroom knowing full well that no teacher would turn up with only 10 minutes left. Getting in her car Spencer drove over to Aiden's hoping that her best friend would be able to help her even if that meant admitting everything to him.

She pulled into the Dennison drive way and headed straight up to Aiden's room knowing that his parents wouldn't be there. Pushing the door open Spencer couldn't help but wish in that moment that she blind. At first she thought that she had caught Ashley and Aiden making out but it was in fact Kyla and Aiden. Spencer slammed the door shut and stood on the other side of it looking slightly shell shocked.

Aiden appeared looking red faced and flustered as he pulled his shirt back on.

"You were on a date with her sister like a day ago" Spencer reminded him as he smiled shyly.

"I only went on that stupid date for you Spencer. Ashley is hot but she clearly had no interest in me"

"But didn't Kyla mind you going on a date with her sister?" Spencer quizzed as she tried to understand.

"Trust me Ashley is no threat to me" Kyla chuckled as she exited the bedroom. Standing on her tip toes she kissed Aiden on the cheek as they shared a giggle.

"See you later Aiden...bye Spencer see you at school"

"My head hurts" Spencer whined.

"Come on Carlin you need ice cream" Aiden advised as he pulled Spencer down the stairs.

Ice cream in hand Spencer started to relax more and remembered why she had popped over to Aiden's place in the first place.

"So I've had a really weird day" Spencer sighed.

"How so? Other than catching me with Kyla"

"Why did you come on that ridiculous double date?" Spencer asked changing the subject slightly.

"I told you Spencer. I figured that you might like Dan but I guess I was wrong"

"I only went because I thought you really liked Ashley...I really don't like Dan"

"But you do like Ashley right?" Aiden interrupted hoping he didn't end up with ice cream on his head. Spencer eyed her best friend and tried to figure out what he had just suggested. She hadn't considered that, she had only known Ashley since the weekend but things were already weird between them. All things considered things were very intense between them already but Spencer had never entertained the idea of Ashley being gay. The older Davies sister had seemed to show some genuine interest in Aiden at the beach party but then again she had spent most of the evening with Spencer. Spencer shook away all thoughts of Ashley before anything got too complicated.

"We got on okay but there is no chance of us being friends" Spencer answered innocently which only made Aiden smirk at her in a knowing way.

"Alright Carlin we will have this conversation another time" Aiden admitted defeat for the moment knowing Spencer far too well and knowing that he shouldn't push his luck.

"Did you hit you head during your make out session because you're speaking in riddles" Spencer questioned.

"Tell me why your day was weird" Aiden replied ignoring Spencer's comment.

"It doesn't matter. I've got to go...see you at school" Spencer left the house without looking back and headed back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hide My Heat alternative Chapter 7

Spencer hadn't slept much the night before as her head had been spinning most of the night. She sluggishly pulled up outside of Carmen's place and honked her horn. Carmen practically bounced out of her house and climbed into the car offering Spencer a heart warming smile.

"You look happy this morning" Spencer pointed out as she passed Carmen her coffee.

"I hadn't noticed. You on the other hand look about 2 degrees away from suicidal. Everything ok?" Carmen asked.

"Just tired you know with detention and everything"

"How was it?"

"Ashley was there" Spencer casually stated as she focused on the road.

"Did you talk to her?" Carmen asked sounding quite annoyed.

"Kind of" Spencer answered half heartedly remembering the argument and then the smug smile Ashley sported after Spencer accidentally let it slip that she thought she was hot.

"What does that mean?" Carmen snapped clearly annoyed now.

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does"

"If you must know I told her that I couldn't be her friends with her after how she treated you" Spencer admitted but she didn't like the way that Carmen was forcing her to tell her everything.

"Damn right you can't be friends with her" Carmen advised which really surprised Spencer. Spencer tried to bite her tongue as she pulled into the King High parking lot finding her usual space. Once she stopped the car she turned to look at Carmen.

"Are you serious?"

"You can't be friends with both of us"

"Says who?" Spencer challenged.

"What does it matter Spencer? You've already told her that you don't want to be friends with her. I was just saying that it's probably for the best" Carmen tried to back peddle realising that she had crossed a line.

"I think I'll decide what's best for me thank you" Spencer advised as she climbed out of the car already fed up with the day so far. She spotted Aiden and Kyla so headed over hoping that Aiden was less cryptic than the day before.

"Hey Carlin" Aiden practically shouted as she approached.

"Hey look at you two keeping it in your pants for a whole 20 seconds" Spencer dead panned.

"Sorry about yesterday Spencer" Kyla smiled flashing her perfect teeth. As Spencer was about to reply a raspy voice from behind interrupted her.

"Did I just hear my baby sister apologise?" Ashley joked as she joined the group immediately getting a dirty look from Carmen who was stood silently next to Spencer.

"She should I'm scarred after what I was subjected to yesterday" Spencer answered with a grimace making Ashley laugh.

"Oh yea what happened? She didn't cook for you?" Ashley replied nearly bursting inside as Spencer smiled at her sweetly.

"I walked in on those two making out! I'm going to need years of therapy" Spencer explained laughing along with Ashley who seemed equally as disgusted. Spencer felt Carmen stiffen beside her as she laughed.

"Spencer can I talk to you for a minute?" Carmen demanded as she pulled Spencer to one side. Ashley, Aiden and Kyla watched as Carmen pulled Spencer away from the group.

"What the hell just happened?" Ashley spoke first as they all watched on. Spencer and Carmen seemed to be sharing hushed words.

" Bitches be crazy" Aiden joked trying to break the tension. He knew exactly what had happened for once but he wasn't about to say anything.

Before Kyla or Ashley could reply Carmen walked off in a huff leaving a bewildered Spencer behind. Spencer let out a huge sigh and walked back towards the others.

"You okay Spencer?" Kyla asked putting a hand on Spencer's tense shoulder.

"Yea, I should get to class" Spencer said as she started to walk off. Aiden gave Ashley a look which she couldn't quite decipher.

"Go after her idiot" Aiden finally said when he realised that Ashley wasn't understanding the subtle approach. Ashley listened and started a light jog after Spencer.

"Hey Spencer are you sure you're ok?" Ashley finally asked after she caught up with the blonde.

"I'm fine just confused" Spencer admitted sounding annoyed.

"Why are you confused?" Ashley wondered trying to figure out whether Spencer had the tiniest clue as to why Carmen would be acting the way she is.

"I don't get why Carmen just flipped" Spencer replied clearly clueless.

"Spencer it's really obvious"

"Not to me"

"She likes you...like as in really likes you and after your little 'almost moment' yesterday she's probably driven herself insane" Ashley explained.

"How do you even know about that?" Spencer snapped as she stopped walking and pulled Ashley into the bathroom.

"I saw you two yesterday...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything"

"Are you stalking me now?"

"No I'm not stalking you. I was on my way to the bathroom and I just saw whatever it was that happened between you two"

"Please just leave me alone Ashley" Spencer pleaded as she exited the bathroom. Ashley mentally kicked her own ass a few times for having such a big mouth. Ashley put back on her game face and headed to class coming to the conclusion that this would probably be the only class she would attend for the day maybe even for the rest of the week.

Spencer had successfully avoided Ashley and Carmen for most of the day by hiding out in the library. She was enjoying the silence but her brain wasn't letting up. Deep down she knew exactly why Carmen was acting the way she was but she couldn't understand how Carmen could flip personalities so quickly. She thought Ashley was bi-polar but Carmen brought a whole new meaning to the word. Spencer was pulled from her thoughts by somebody taking a seat opposite her.

"Look I get that I have been a giant ass today and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I really like you Spencer and I feel like everything has changed between us over the last few days. This summer has been amazing getting to know you and I don't want to ruin that by being an ass. Ashley has always just had this effect on me and I'm trying to let it go especially now that I have a reason to" Carmen finished talking and waiting for Spencer to say something because she was currently staring at her book.

"Carmen I had a good time over the summer as well but this version of you sucks. I'm sorry if I've given you the wrong idea but I am not ready for what ever it is that you want from me right now. I love being friends with you Carmen and I want to continue being your friend for now" Spencer advised hoping that her honesty wasn't too much. She did like Carmen and definitely felt something more than friendship sometimes but she was nowhere near ready to make reckless decisions when it came to her life. Spencer scanned her eyes over Carmen's face waiting for a response.

"I get it Spencer I really do but know that I can't help how I feel towards you. If having you as a friend is the best offer then I 'll take it. Now as a friend a suggest you get your sulky butt out of the library and we go for a ride" Carmen smiled finally getting a Spencer smile in return.

Spencer was more than relieved that it was finally Friday. Her first back at school had been emotional to say the least and the last few days had been pretty fun. Her Carmen had managed to get back to where they were before the beach party which pleased Spencer. Spencer had also noticed that Ashley hadn't been to school since the other day which really wasn't a huge surprise considering the conversation they had shared when they first met about Ashley's hatred of school and everything to do with it. If Spencer was completely honest with herself she missed seeing Ashley in the few classes they shared together. She regretted how she had spoken to Ashley the other day in the bathroom and had wanted the chance to apologise but as the other girl hadn't been to school then there was no chance of that happening any time soon.

As she headed across the quad with her lunch in hand Spencer was joined by Carmen. She spotted Aiden and Kyla sat down at a bench so suggested they head over and join her other friends which Carmen reluctantly agreed to.

"Hey best friend you coming to my first ever game tonight?" Aiden asked with all the excitement of kid before Christmas.

"Actually have plans to set my eyes on fire" Spencer replied sarcastically getting the finger from Aiden.

"Come on Carlin it's my first game and I need my two favourite girls there" Aiden pleaded as he looked between Kyla and Spencer.

"Aiden I'm a cheerleader so I'm kind of contracted to be there" Kyla pointed out.

"Fine I'll come. Carm do you want to come?" Spencer turned to Carmen who had remained silent so far.

"Can't I have work and I hate school events"

"Shocking!" Kyla gasped dramatically.

"Got a point there cheer barbie?" Carmen snapped.

"I'm sorry I was just simply stating that it is absolutely shocking that lil miss anti social would be so against school events" Kyla replied trying to sound innocent but knowing full well that her words were lined with venom.

"Yea you're right I should really get involved with a bunch of people that are so lovely and accepting of people different to them" Carmen argued back. Spencer and Aiden shared a look of annoyance both knowing that this sort of throw down was never going to go away.

"Carmen please drop it" Spencer pleaded already having enough.

"She started it…why do you always stick up for Kyla?" Carmen asked now turning her anger on Spencer.

"I don't always stick up for Kyla…..I'm just asking that you drop it" Spencer explained but her words were clearly wasted as the rage in Carmen eyes hit her.

"Consider it dropped….you know what I am so done with this" Carmen sighed as she got up to leave. Spencer apologised and watched as Carmen stormed off. She considered going after her but decided that she wasn't in the mood for another argument.

After her argument with Carmen Spencer wasn't in the mood for her last class so she decided to ditch which was also something new. Heading into the car park Spencer climbed into her car just sitting there for a minute not wanting to drive angry. Looking around the car park Spencer spotted a car that she had started to recognise without even knowing it. It seems that the owner of the car was hiding out and was oblivious to anyone around them as they sat there singing along to Dashboard confessional. Spencer climbed out of her car and headed over to the black porche on the other side of the car park. Holding in her laughter Spencer tapped on the window which caused Ashley to nearly jump out of her skin. After a moment of composing herself Ashley wound down the window looking less than impressed.

"That was mean" Ashley stated still not smiling. Suddenly Spencer felt uneasy as she didn't really know why she had disturbed somebody that she had warned off only a few weeks before.

"I couldn't resist" Spencer replied lamely feeling a little exposed as Ashley just looked at her blankly.

"That's what they all say. So am I right in believing that Spencer Carlin is ditching class?" Ashley asked climbing out of the car.

"I guess so"

"Well it normally helps in the whole ditching plan if you actually leave the premises" Ashley pointed out as she leaned against the car. She was happy she was wearing her sunglasses so she could use the disguise to check Spencer out. She looked particularly hot in her short denim skirt, black wife beater and chucks.

"I was trying to calm down before I drive. What are you doing sat here anyway?"

"You know for somebody who never wants to talk to me you ask a lot of questions" Ashley joked which only made Spencer feel like a bigger idiot than she already felt.

"You're right…..I'll leave you alone" Spencer replied and started walking back to her car only to be stopped by Ashley who grabbed her wrist but quickly letting go when Spencer actually stopped and turned to look at her.

"Don't go" Ashley pleaded actually taking off her sunglasses as she did stopping Spencer in tracks.

"Only if you tell me why you're here?"

"I go to school here" Ashley replied lamely.

"You haven't been here since Tuesday" Spencer pointed out.

"I told you I'm not a big fan of school but thanks for noticing" Ashley smiled glad that Spencer had taken note of her absence.

"Ok so why turn up during last period on a Friday?"

"I promised Kyla I would go to that stupid basketball game tonight so I figured I should attend school but I got here and decided against it"

"Ashley it's like last period how long have you been here?"

"I was tired from all the internal debating about school so I had a nap" Ashley answered which only made Spencer smile.

"So you're just going to hang out here until the game?"

"I was thinking about it"

"Ok you have fun I'm going to go hit up starbucks" Spencer teased as she headed towards her car. Ashley waited a second and then followed tapping on the window once Spencer had climbed into her car. Spencer wound down the window and waited for Ashley to talk.

"You want company?"

"You wanna come with me?" Spencer asked confused by her own actions.

"Well yea unless you're not talking to me again?"

"You can come on one condition" Spencer offered.

"Name it"

"You answer every question I ask you open and honestly" Spencer advised. Ashley considered her options and figured that this may be the only chance she may ever have to talk one on one with Spencer again.

"Deal" Ashley finally answered as she pulled herself into the giant jeep wrangler.

At Starbucks…..

Ashley had insisted on buying Spencer's drink for her despite of how much the blonde protested. They found a comfy sofa to sit on and Spencer started to panic. She was worried that Ashley's may be too much for her to function. She already knew that she was only there because she was upset about Carmen.

"What's wrong Spencer?" Ashley asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Nothing why?"

"It's just that you said earlier that you were sat in you car waiting to calm down because you were too angry to drive" Ashley explained hoping that she wasn't pushing her boundaries.

"Oh…..I had an argument with Carmen"

"Oh that sucks" Ashley mused trying her best to hide her smirk.

"Yea you seem really cut up by that"

"I really I am. So are you two like dating now?" Ashley asked feeling slightly exposed.

"What makes you think that we would be dating?"

"She's really into you, that's why she freaked when we were talking the other day plus you had that whole 'almost moment'"

"Well we're not, not that it's any of your business"

"Do you like her?" Ashley asked almost choking on the words as the escaped her lips.

"I don't know. I've never really considered girls as a valid option before until last week and now Carmen is suddenly acting like a jealous girlfriend"

"Just don't get pressured into anything you're not ready for Spence"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it"

"Are you gay?"

"Why do you ask that?" Ashley barely whispered. She had never had an issue been honest about her sexuality before but with everything considered she had become quite closed off to protect herself and Kyla.

"I don't know are you?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"You never asked" Ashley replied hating that she didn't tell Spencer straight away knowing that they could be somewhere different together at this moment.

"Why aren't you out?" Spencer asked wanting answers now.

"Because it isn't apart of me that I want to share with all those idiots at that school" Ashley lied hoping Spencer would buy it.

"So instead of just coming clean you would make somebody else's life hell?" Spencer asked raising her voice slightly.

"I have my reasons Spencer"

"Well stop being so fucking cryptic and tell me your reasons" Spencer snapped shocking Ashley slightly.

"Why do you even care? You've already made up your mind about me and you already hate me for what happened"

"Because when I first met you I thought you were awesome, slightly bi-polar but awesome and then when Carmen told me about what happened I felt let down because the girl I met would never have done something like that or at least that's what I thought" Spencer explained thinking back about the first time she met Ashley and she felt sad that things had changed so much already just like she had predicted when Aiden went to camp. She grateful for some changes and new friends but she missed her old life which was simple and just her and Aiden.

"I'm sorry Spencer but you need to believe me that the me you met that night was the real me" Ashley promised hoping her words would have some sort of effect on Spencer.

"Tell me the truth and I'll decide"

"Fine….the reason I did that to Carmen was because I was trying to cover myself so nobody knew I was gay because if it gets back to my step dad that I'm gay then he will cut me off" Ashley confessed.

"So you messed with someone's life for money?" Spencer asked looking less than impressed.

"No, that thing with Carmen was a stupid mistake. She saw me hooking up with a girl once and started telling people so instead of talking to her and started spreading rumours around school to protect myself. But it was too late and some gossip got back to my step dad and he went insane. Then once I told him it was all lies he chilled out and said that if I was gay that he would pull my inheritance that I get when I turn 18. Before you judge me please believe me when I say that I'm doing any of this for money. I'm doing it so I can help Kyla…." Ashley explained some more hating herself for seeming so weak.

"How can you having money help Kyla? Surely you both get your inheritance at the same time?" Spencer queried wanting to poke holes in the story so that she didn't feel bad.

"Kyla is two years younger than us"

"But she's in the same grade" Spencer pointed out/

"She's like a freaky genius, she doesn't like anyone to know. So if I lose my inheritance there is no way that I can afford to look after Kyla and fight Jim and my Mother for custody in a few months when I turn 18. I want her to get away from that guy and this is the only way to do it. I love my sister too much and I am happy to sacrifice other people to make sure she is safe…I'm sorry if that makes me a bad person" Ashley dipped her head waiting for Spencer to say something mean or sarcastic but after looking into those blue eyes Ashley saw that Spencer looked sad.

"You're not a bad person Ashley I am for not listening to you" Spencer replied hating herself so much. She had been so mean to someone that was actually putting her own life on hold for somebody else. Even though her actions had caused some collateral damage along the way it was still a selfless act.

"Well at least you finally did…..so that's my pathetic life" Ashley tried her best to crack a joke but the mood had definitely changed since they first arrived. Ashley was almost desperate for the snide remarks and dirty looks because Spencer was currently just sat staring at her coffee.

"Spencer what's up?" Ashley asked touching Spencer's hand which shot away at the contact.

"We should get back to school" Spencer replied standing up to leave but then she remembered that she drove Ashley there and she couldn't just leave her even though she kind of wanted to.

"I can get a cab back to school" Ashley advised trying to help Spencer out.

"Don't worry I'll give you a ride" Spencer said as she climbed into her car waiting for Ashley to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Totally forgot to thank you guys for the reviews etc. I do apologise for any missed words or bad grammar. As I have said a thousand times before I do not proof read my work as I don't have time. I literally write the chapter and post it so please forgive me for any errors. If for any reason you are unable to decipher any of my writing then please contact me and I will try to sort it out if I have time. Anyway continue to enjoy and please review x

Hide My Heart alternative chapter 8

The ride back to school was intense to say the least. Spencer focused on the road while Ashley stared absently mindedly out of the window. Spencer felt like her hand was still on fire from where Ashley had held it. She had never felt something so intense before in her life and it scared her beyond belief. She had felt slight tingles before when Carmen had touched her or hugged her but when Ashley held her hand she nearly died on the spot which is why she panicked. Now she was stuck in a confined space praying for something remotely intelligent to say or at least some form of a sentence.

"So are you still going to the game?" Spencer croaked as she glanced quickly at Ashley who was still looking out of the window.

"I might just give it a miss" Ashley replied solemnly which made Spencer feel even worse. As they entered King High Spencer pulled the car over and turned to Ashley hoping the brunette would finally look at her but she had no such luck. Ashley muttered a thank you and quickly exited the vehicle leaving a dumbstruck Spencer behind her. Ashley had no idea why she ran but she knew that she had to. She had felt something when she held Spencer's hand and it had terrified her but it felt good. The way Spencer had reacted had made Ashley realise that she could never start something with the blonde especially not when she had so much to lose. Ashley headed into the gym to see if she could find Kyla so she could have a quick rant before the game. Spotting her sister warming up Ashley paced over and signalled for quiet time.

"Hey what's up?" Kyla asked slightly out of breath from the routine Madison was making them do.

"I was just hanging out with Spencer then I held her hand...there was like this crazy electrical surge through our hands. Anyway she must have felt it because she went weird and left. Then on the ride back to school I freaked when Spencer tried to talk to me and I just left without saying anything" Ashley ranted not stopping to breathe.

"Spencer ditched?"

"Kyla focus please!" Ashley snapped.

"Sorry. Ash you need to talk to Spencer about this. I mean it sounds like she clearly wanted to talk to you before you bolted"

"What are you saying?"

"Sorry was I talking in French or are you just really dumb today?"

"You are no use to me little sister!" Ashley nearly yelled out in frustration.

"Look idiot just go talk to her or carry on doing what you're doing because that seems to be working out really well. Ash I love you but please go away the game starts soon and I still have to practice"

"Sorry Ky...see you later"

Ashley wandered out into the hallway and watched as the masses of fans and family started to fill the gym in time for the game. Watching the big crowds had almost eased Ashley's over active mind and slowing down her thoughts had helped. Deciding to take Kyla's advice she made her way to the stands to take a seat hoping that Spencer would turn up. Across the other side of the gym she spotted Aiden, Kyla and Spencer talking.

"Carlin I'm so glad you came" Aiden squealed as he hugged Spencer.

"Yea me too. Is Ashley here?" Spencer asked clearly distracted as she scanned the crowd.

"She's over there Spencer" Kyla answered pointing towards Ashley who was suddenly more interested in her phone.

"Good luck Aid" Spencer said as she headed over towards Ashley. Spencer tried her best to smile a welcoming smile but Ashley still looked uncomfortable.

"This seat taken?" Spencer asked politely.

"Nope"

"Ash I'm sorry about earlier at starbucks" Spencer attempted.

"It's cool don't worry" Ashley lied not really knowing what to say.

Spencer decided that she needed to step up so she grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her out of the gym finding an empty bathroom.

"Spencer what are you doing?" Ashley asked as she finally caught her breathe.

"I...look I felt whatever that was when you held my hand earlier and it scared me. I have never felt anything like that before so I freaked. I mean I have literally just found out that you are gay and I have spent the past week trying to figure out whether I am. I had never even considered that I may or may not be gay before. Well not until you said what you did at the beach party and then that almost moment with Carmen. The thing is that when she tried to kiss me I kind of wanted to kiss her back..." Spencer was interrupted by Ashley.

"Please spare me the details Spencer. I get it okay you don't need to explain to me" Ashley explained feeling like the room was closing in on her all of a sudden.

"I owe you an explanation so please let me talk" Spencer demanded now feeling slightly braver.

"Okay" Ashley agreed.

"I didn't kiss Carmen because I like you Ashley which is insane because you're a girl and I've only known you a week!Plus there's all that stuff with your step father and I don't want to ruin that for you but there's something about you that drives me insane" Spencer continued. She stopped waiting for Ashley to reply but the other girl just looked terrified and frozen to the spot.

"Say something Ash" Spencer pleaded as she realised that a few moments had gone by since her confession.

"I need to leave" Ashley stuttered her expression full of panic. Spencer stood aside so Ashley could leave as she stood there feeling like the worlds biggest idiot.

Ashley burst out of the bathroom in full freak out mode. Spencer had said everything she had ever wanted to hear from anyone but coming from Spencer it meant something different, it meant taking a chance on somebody. Ashley located her her car and left the school as soon as possible. She was already regretting the decision to leave without telling Spencer how she felt but she was trying to be sensible. There was no way that it would work, Ashley couldn't be out until after she got her inheritance and Spencer was still in the closet. The whole thing was a recipe for disaster which is what scared Ashley the most and she thought it was easier to hurt Spencer now than further down the line when they were both more invested in the relationship.

Spencer stayed and watched some of the game while she went over everything in her head. She knew deep down that Ashley must feel the same way and she decided in a split second that she didn't want to leave this alone. She wanted to know exactly how Ashley felt whether it was the answer she wanted or not. Spencer found Kyla and asked for the address without explaining to the younger Davies sister what her intentions were deciding that the less people knew the better.

As Spencer pulled up to the oversized house that she semi recognised from the beach party the weekend before. Climbing out her car Spencer approached the massive door she reconsidered her actions but her new found guts pushed her to ring the door bell. After a long wait an old lady answered and Spencer worried that she had come to wrong house.

"Can I help you dear?" The old lady asked.

"Erm does Ashley Davies live here?"

"She does dear. Can I help?"

"I'm a friend from school and she left some books in class and I wanted to bring them to her" Spencer lied badly. The old lady eyed her suspiciously and Spencer realised that had nothing but her car keys in her hand.

"She's in her room. Go up the stairs and it's the second door on the left. Follow the loud angry music" The woman instructed with a kind smile. Spencer did as instructed and followed the stairs. She found the door and as described she could hear the loud music. With one deep breathe Spencer banged on the door but there was no reply. Digging deeper for some more courage Spencer pushed the door open. Ashley turned to look at her and Spencer could see that the girl had been crying which broke her heart even more.

"How did you get in?" Ashley questioned knowing that the house keeper never let anybody in with her step fathers prior permission.

"That cute little old lady let me in"

"Oh...look Spencer I'm sorry for running out on you"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I feel like the worlds biggest ass for running away from you" Ashley admitted with a smile.

"Well I feel like the worlds biggest ass for saying all that stuff especially as you don't feel the same but that's fine. I still really want to be your friend Ash" Spencer stated as she stood next to the door feeling nervous and like a huge idiot.

"How are you being this nice to me? I mean you found some pretty shit things about me recently and then after you confess all this stuff to me I run away but here you are still wanting to be around me"

"Ashley I haven't been the best person to be around so I'm not gonna judge you plus I like you" Spencer smiled still not moving from her spot by the door. Ashley stared at her intensely for a short while before standing up and slowly walking towards the confused blonde. Ashley was not looking Spencer directly in her bright blue eyes as if she was daring her to move but Spencer knew she wouldn't be able to even if she wanted to. Within a flash of a second Ashley was pressing her perfect lips against Spencer's as she pressed her body against the blonde's causing her to fall against the door. Ashley kept the kiss slow and passionate as if she was trying to say everything she wanted to before but couldn't get out. Spencer felt heat burst through her body as Ashley placed her hands on her hips. Spencer had only ever kissed two people before and one of them was Aiden. Either way she had never felt something so insanely magical before and she never wanted it to end. As Ashley pulled away she prayed that Spencer wouldn't freak or push her way. The look in the now darkened blue eyes staring back at her confirmed that Spencer was definitely not freaked out.

"I like you too Spencer" Ashley finally said as she leaned her head against Spencer's as if all the stress and worry had been kissed out of her body.

"Where do we go from here?" Spencer whispered not wanting to destroy the moment.

"That's the complicated part" Ashley advised knowing that the next however many weeks or months were going to be a challenge. They were still getting to know each other, Ashley couldn't be out and proud like she wanted and Spencer was nowhere being out of the closet.

"I think that this should just be an Ashley and Spencer thing for now. It's not that I don't want people to know but with all things considered and..." Spencer started to ramble.

"Spence I get it. I'm not offended okay. We just need to be careful...my step dad can't find out or that's it"

"I would never risk that Ashley so don't worry. Hey what's all that noise?" Spencer asked as she heard the sound of honking cars and people cheering. Ashley looked out of her window and spotted the crowd.

"The stupid basketball team must've won. Come on" Ashley sighed taking Spencer's hand.

"Wait let me just kiss you one last time" Spencer said as she pressed her lips against Ashley's melting them both into messy pools of goo. Ashley smiled sweetly as they pulled away and they headed to the beach behind the house where there were crowds of teenagers high off the most recent win.


End file.
